Dragon Rider
by xxsnowfallxx
Summary: Little Hiccup found Toothless as a baby dragon. They became best friends. Then dragons breath fire at the village causing Hiccups house to burn in flames with him in it. Many years pass and a mysterious dragon rider shows up! (i suck at summaries, the story is better than it sounds)
1. Play

Chapter 1

Play

A little boy, no more than 5 years old, was sitting in the livingroom. His brown hair was covering the top part of his eyes. His elbow on the ledge of his window as his head was resting on his hand. He stared out the window as he saw a boy with black hair and a furred vest. Next to that boy was two twins. A boy and a girl. Both had blond straight hair. They were kicking a ball to each other. The small boys green eyes looked over to a man sitting at the table. The mans long brown beard spread across his chest. His green eyes concentrated on the papers on the table in front of him. "Daddy?", the little boy asked. The man didn't answer and wrote something on the paper. "Can I pway wit Snotlout?", he said. "No.", the man said, not even looking at the boy.

The kid sighed and stared out the window again. All of a sudden the door opened. A gust of wind blew in, almost knocking the papers off the table. "Well aren't you two just a couple of bums!", commented a voice. "Uncle Wobber!", shouted the little boy. The boy got up and ran to the man. The man had a blonde string on his chin as it swung back a bit as he walked in the house. His peg leg making a clanking noise. He crouched down and picked the boy up. "It's _Gobber_, Hiccup.", Gobber corrected the kid. "Wobber!", Hiccup squeaked in delight as he lifted his hands in the air. "-sigh-", he put the kid on his shoulder and supported him with his peg arm. Gobber padded over to his best friend. "Still working on them paperwork Stoik?". The Chief grunted. Hiccup leaned over to Gobbers ear, "-whisper- Daddy be wike dat all day. He won even wet me go outside.-whisper-". Gobber raised his blonde eyebrow. "Hey Stoik.", started Gobber as he went up to his friend. Stoiks eyes didn't even move from the paper. "How 'bout I babysit this knucklehead fer ya?', chimed Gobber as he put his hand on the chiefs shoulder. "Sure.", Stoik barely mumbled. Hiccup squealed in delight. "Alright kid. Lets go to my workshop!", "Yay!". Gobber put the kid down when they got to the door.

A hand was put on Gobbers shoulder. "Keep a good eye on that boy. He likes to wander off.", mumbled Stoik. Gobber looked at him, "Don't I always?", he asked with a smirk. But Stoik walked back over to his table and papers. Gobber shrugged and padded out of the doorway.

But when he walked out, the little Hiccup wasn't any where to be seen "-sigh- that kid always gets away whenever he gets the chance doesn't he?", he asked himself.

~.~.~

Right as the little kid got out of the door, he ran.

He was so happy that he gets to be outside. He was cooped up inside all day. Nothing to do but stare out the window or watch his daddy work.

His cousin, Snotlout, came into view. Him and the twins were still playing the kicking game. The boy twin started to run toward the ball that was in the middle of them, "It's mine!", he proclaimed. "Now way it's mine!", the girl twin shouted. She ran right next to her brother to get the ball. As they were one foot away from the ball, they ran into each other. Both of their heads hit each other. "Ouch!", they shouted. Then they started hitting each other (like a "cat fight"). Then Snotlout started to run toward the ball. He kicked it over the twins heads. They stopped and looked up, seeing the ball fly. The ball landed on the ground and rolled a few feet toward some pebbles. "Yes! I won! Snotlout is the greatest!", shouted Snotlout as he raised his fists in the air.

"Hey guys!", Hiccup shouted as he sprinted over to the kids. The twins groaned once they saw him. "What? Did Uncle Stoik get tired of ya and made you come to me?", Snotlout snorted. His face was a mixture of tiredness and annoyance. "No!", said Hiccup as he stomped his foot. "Daddy wet me come outside wit Wobber!", he proclaimed. "Wahh!", Hiccup squealed as he was being lifted in the air. "It's _Gobber_. _Gob-ber_.", Gobber tried having Hiccup say his name. But Hiccup just giggled, "Wobber! Wobber! Hehehe!". "-sigh-", he sighed as he put the kid on his shoulders. "Don't get into any trouble now Snotlout.", warned Gobber. "That's Hiccups job, not mine!", smirked Snotlout putting a hand on his waist. The twins laughed. Gobber rolled his eyes and trudged off.

"So, whatchya want to do Hiccup?", Gobber asked. "Forest!", the kid squealed. The man chuckled, "Sorry kid, your dad'll have my head if I let you in there.". "Aww…", Hiccup pouted. "Got any other ideas?", he asked. Hiccup put his bottom lip out and made his green eyes bigger and looked at Gobber. "Nuhuh. Nope! Not gonna fall for that trick!", Gobber said as he looked away with a smirk. Hiccup gave up and made an exaggerated sigh. Gobber tapped his finger on his chin, "How 'bout I teach ya my blacksmith'en eh?". Hiccup gasped in excitement. Gobber chuckled as he went over to his shop.

~.~.~

Hiccup sat in the middle of the floor with his eyes big and round. They darted all over the shop as he tried to keep up with what Gobber was trying to say. He kept explaining about each weapon and how it's used for. A lot of other kids don't like to hear about all of this. Mostly because their parents think that they are too young to hear about all of the killing, just yet. And because they get bored of Gobber yapping all the time. But not Hiccup. He likes to listen to these types of things. Mostly because of his sharp curiosity and because he doesn't have anything else to do. Gobber is one of Hiccups close friends. And uncle in Hiccups case.

"And I also make other weapons to go on my hand, just for me!", Gobber chimed happily. Hiccup clapped as he saw all the different weapons on Gobbers hand. From a tiny butter knife, to a giant hammer. Whether it's steel or wooden.

After showing and telling all of Gobbers toys, there is a question he never thought he'd hear from anyone: "Can I be a bwacksmif wike you Wobber?", Hiccup asked. Blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at the big green ones. "Of COURSE you can laddie!", he chimed. Gobber never thought he could be so happy! Although it will take a long time for the kid to learn how to make a weapon and then actually making it. The boy is young, so he has lots of time to study. But then again, making the weapon might be kind of dangerous for little Hiccup. After all, he is smaller than most boys. He's even smaller than the girls. Most vikings that are born, are large and tough. Gobber thought for a moment. But if the kid learned how make these weapons, then he might get some strength in him. He smiled at that thought. Then he frowned as he realised that he'll have to get permission from his best friend. That wont be a very friendly chat that's for sure. Gobber shurgged. Oh well, he'll think about that later.

Once he was done spacing out, he looked back down at Hiccup. But he saw no Hiccup. "Oh great.", Gobber groaned.


	2. Friend

Chapter 2

Friend

Warning: FLUFFINESS! 3

A little boy with brown hair was running through the village. He was so excited, he could run for ever! Once he ran to the edge of the village, his green eyes meet with a green forest. His actual uncle told him and Snotlout stories about being in the forest. Like how there are some dragon traps and other dragons living in the woods. Snotlout and his friends would often get to explore with their parents. But not Hiccup. His dad would never let him in the woods. At least not until he's an adult.

But he would change that today.

He would go into the forest and show everyone how brave he is!

When Gobber was distracted, he thought that that was the perfect opportunity to "escape".

Hiccup giggled and ran into the forest. With his brown hair and green shirt, he would hide perfectly within the trees. And with his small size he would find tons of hiding places. And he's also fast for his age. His speed comes in handy whenever Snotlout decides to give him a noogie or something.

Big giant trees surrounded him in all angles. Brown and green swam as far as he could see. Everything was huge! Even the bushes! There's pine trees, ferns, bushes, burrs, etc. "Woah~ So this is what da forest is wike?", squealed Hiccup. He looked up and saw the big bushy trees with all kinds of leaves on them. He also saw the bright blue sky with white puffy clouds. He could get used to this!

He forgot all about having to be in the village until he was older. Also forgot that he was supposed to stay with Gobber.

He put out his arms like a bird and started making "vrooming" noises. He ran around different trees giggling and making noises.

Little Hiccup was having the time of his life! He knew that he was going to come out here more often, whenever he gets the chance!

Green eyes looked around wildly. There's so much he could do. So many places to go! The world seems to be endless to him! He never wanted this to end!

A bush started to shake next to him. Hiccup stopped and gasped. He completely forgot about the dangers that could be lurking in these forests. Worse yet, it could be a dragon!

He started to back up as the bush rattled more. Each step he took, his foot was shaking. No, his whole body shook. But he was a viking! He has to be brave! Like his dad and everyone else!

The bush shook more violently. Hiccup started to get more scared. He started to doubt himself. After all, he couldn't even lift his dads ax. Let alone a sword.

He screamed when a creature fell out of the bush. It was nothing Hiccup had ever seen before. Hiccup fell backwards and crawled backwards and ran into a tree. The creature was covered in all black. They seem to be like scales. With four legs and wings. It seemed to be as big as Hiccup himself. The creature had landed on it's back and was twisted in a couple branches. It squirmed a lot on it's back. It growled a little which made Hiccup jump. The creature seemed to have felt the kids presents, for it stopped what it was doing and looked at the kid. It's bright green eyes looking into Hiccup's fearful ones. Hiccup was too scared to notice that they had the same eye color. The creature got all on it's four paws. Hiccup started to whimper. The black thing licked it's lips and crouched down, flicking it's rather long tail. Hiccup felt like he wanted to cry and call for his daddy. But he couldn't. He didn't think anyone would be able to hear him out here. He was so stupid to go out here. He should have stayed with Gobber and learned how to make the weapons.

The creature started to get closer to him and sniffed. Hiccup realised it was sniffing him. He closed his eyes out of fear. Then, he felt himself being licked by something slobbery. Hiccup opened his eyes widely. Green eyes met bright ones. The creature started licking his lips and wag his tail a bit. He got up and pounced back in forth in front of the kid. To any other person, the creature looked like it wanted to play. Hiccups fear went to curiosity. What is this creature? Did it want to play?

Hiccup looked at the creature more closely. It had black shiny scales. It's eyes the same color as his. It had small spikes at the ends of his back. Long flabby ears. And a long tail. Hiccup smiled at the creature. The creature noticed the new expression on the humans face. It stopped what it was doing and stared at the boy. Hiccup noticed that the creatures mouth was starting to move. The edges of it's mouth started to go upwards. It's mouth also opened up a little. Hiccup saw this and realised that the creature tried to smile.

Hiccup giggled. But then he noticed that it didn't have any teeth! Hiccup started to lean his head closer to the creature to get a better look at it's mouth. "Toothless? Huh. Wonder why you don't have-", he was cut off when the creature growled and teeth popped out. "Teeth!", he squeaked out. The creature quickly scrambled back into the bush. "Hey wait!", Hiccup shouted after it.

But once the creature left, Hiccup was lifted up in the air. He screamed and flailed his arms around to get lose. "Hiccup! Calm down! It's only me!", said a voice holding him. Hiccups green eyes turned around to see a man with a small beard, "Wobber!", Hiccup shouted and quickly hugged him. "Your in trouble little one! You knew better than to go out here!", said Gobber with a hint of a growl. Gobber was never too harsh with Hiccup, only if he has to be. "I saw a Dwagon!', chimed Hiccup. "Sure~ ya did squirt.", Gobber said while he rolled his eyes. He put Hiccup under his arm and trudged off back to the village. "But I did! It was bwack! And it had gween eyes wike me!", Hiccup tried to tell him. Gobber had to chuckle on this one. 'This kid is already thinking about dragons.' thought Gobber.

~.~.~

Once they got back to the village, Gobber put Hiccup down. A hard hand was slapped on the kids back, "Oof!", Hiccup grunted. "Your gonna get in BIG~ trouble for going into the forest like that!", Snotlout proclaimed loudly. The twins behind him laughed. A girl with two blonde braids padded over to them. A big chubby kid wabbled next to her. "Oh, like you were brave enough to go into the forest without anyone Snotlout!", the girl snorted. The boy next to her put his hands next to his mouth and giggled in them. "Can it Fishlegs!", growled Snotlout. The boy he called Fishlegs gasped and went behind the girl half way. "The whole village is talking about how you went into the forest without anyone- umm…", the girl said as he blue eyes looked into green ones. "It's Hiccup.", he said. She lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Astrid.", she said. Hiccup smiled at her and at Fishlegs.

"Hiccup!", a voice shouted across the clearing. Though it was more of a growl.

All the kids flinched except Gobber.

The man who shouted his name was none other than Stoik The Vast. His hands were balled into a fist as he stomped over to the kids. "Uh oh…", mumbled Fishlegs. He tugged on Astrids shirt. She nodded as they started to walk off. She took a glance over her head to give an apologetic look to Hiccup. The twins screamed and ran after the other two. Snotlout didn't take much time to run as well.

Hiccup was all alone with Gobber as his father stomped up to him.

Hiccup winced as his father glared at him. He wanted to run with the other kids, but knew better. He was shaking, but put his chin up high to look his father straight in the eyes. His father narrowed his green eyes and stared down at his son. "I-I'm…. I'm sowwy d-daddy….", Hiccup barely whispered. Stoik must've heard it because his glared softened a bit. Stoik looked at Gobber and back down at his son. He grabbed Hiccups hand a bit tightly and dragged him back to their house.

~.~.~

Stoik picked up his son and sat him on a chair by the table. Hiccup braced himself for the wrath of his father.

"I am very disappointed in you son.", the man with the brown beard said calmly. Hiccup looked at him a bit surprised. "You were told a hundred times to stay in the village until you were older!", he said. "But Snotlout got to go in before!", Hiccup whispered. He knew right away that he was in trouble for saying that. Stoik closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Son.", he continued. "I only don't let you go because I'm trying to protect you! Ever since of what happened with your mother…", he paused for a while with a sad face. Hiccup tilted his head. He had heard some stories about how his mother was captured by a dragon and never came back. Hiccup put a big smile on his face. "But I'm ok daddy! See?", he giggled. Stoik couldn't help but put a small smile. But then it quickly went away and back to seriousness. "-sigh- Just go to your room until I tell you you can get out.", he ordered.

~.~.~

After all of that, Stoik made sure that Gobber keeps a closer eye on Hiccup. And by doing that, Gobber teaches him the small basics of weaponry.

Hiccup is a pretty quick learner, Gobber noticed. For a few days they talked about swords and the next few days they moved onto a hammer and then ax and etc. He was going to be a good blacksmith. Although, Hiccup seems to have wandered off quite a bit whenever he gets the chance. Gobber thinks that Hiccup is only in the village exploring since his lecture with his dad. At least, thats what Gobber thinks.

~.~.~

After learning about the ax, Hiccup decided to outside. Others think that he is exploring around the village. But really, he's going out in the forest a lot.

After the last time he was in the forest, he promised himself that he would go in there again! It was the most amazing place he's seen! And he wants to see that baby dragon again!

Hiccup wanted to look threw the Book of Dragons, but his dad and Gobber wouldn't let him. At least not until he's old enough to do some Dragon Training.

Once he left, he was in the forest. Brown and green surrounding him again. He kept running until he was at the place he met the creature. His head whipped around for it.

Everywhere his green eyes looked, he could not find the black dragon with bright green eyes!

Come to think of it… It doesn't have a name.

The first thing he said was 'Toothless'. Hiccup thought for a moment. Yes. That would be the black dragons name! Toothless!

"Toothless!", the little kid called into the forest.

"Toothless!", he called again. Still nothing. He decided to be patient and wait. He went over to a tree next to the bush and sat down on the big root. Green eyes looked down and saw a small stick. Hiccup picked it up. The stick touched the ground and he started to draw. He drew the dragon from what he could remember.

Next to his ear, he could of sworn there was a quiet purring noise. He didn't look because he could feel the creature breathing next to him. Hiccup kept on drawing Toothless.

He heard another purr and then a rumble in the creature's throat. The creature padded off and Hiccup heard a cracking noise. Hiccup made a confused and a bit frightened look and turned his head. A black baby dragon had a small tree branch in it's white teeth. It's scales rippled as it moves while dragging the branch on the ground. The branch was making a crunching noise as it glided on the ground. The black dragon was standing on it's hind legs like a human and was walking backwards. It's head tilted to the side as he held onto the branch. Hiccups head looked down as his eyes widened a bit in surprise.

There lines drawn by the tree branch. Hiccup realised that the dragon was trying to "draw".

The black dragon stopped "drawing" and dropped the branch. It's green eyes brightened even more as it looked at it's work. He nodded in it's own approval. It looked over at Hiccup and tilted his head. He could see Hiccup looking down at the lines with his eyes wide and smiling. Hiccup looked up at Toothless and back down on the ground. He stood up to get a better look at the lines. He walked over to go into the middle. He stepped on a line. He heard a growl. Hiccup flinched and looked up. The dragon was glaring at him. Hiccup looked down and noticed that his foot was on a line that the dragon drew. He lifted his foot. Toothless made what Hiccup saw as a happy face. Hiccup looked down and back at the dragon. He put his foot back down on the line. The dragon growled again. Hiccup took his foot off and put it next to the line. The dragon purred. Hiccup started walking all over around the lines.

Once he got to the "end", he could feel the dragon behind him. He could feel breathing against his brown hair. He paused for a moment. He was debating it he should turn around or not. But his instincts told him yes. So he turned around.

He could see the small black dragon. About his height. Bright green eyes. Both their eyes connected. Hiccup lifted his hand slowly up to the dragons nose or mussel. The dragon narrowed it's eyes. He looked closer at the kid. The kids eyes showed curiosity and wonder. Hiccup raised his hand up higher. The dragons eyes widened and closed them as he leaned into the touch. Hiccup gasped a little. It's black scales were soft and smooth.

It seemed like forever that they were like that. But then the dragon sniffled and removed his head from the human hand. He shook his head. Hiccup smiled. "Toothless!", he chirped. The dragon looked at him confused. "That can be your name! Toothless!", Hiccup chimed. The dragons eyes widened. It's tail started to wiggle and it bounced up and down. Hiccup started to giggle.

The dragon pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. Hiccup yelped in surprise. The dragons tongue stuck out and started to lick the boy. Hiccup burst out laughing. "Toothless! That's gross!", he said in between giggles.

Hiccup got up once the dragon got off of him. Hiccup grabbed a big leaf and whipped the slobber off of him. He looked up at the sky. "Uh oh. I think I better go!", he said and looked at Toothless. "Sorry Toothless. I gotta go!", he said and ran off.

A/N: I know, crappy way to end this story. But I couldn't think of another way to end it.


	3. Trade

Chapter 3

Trade

A/N: this chapter is going to go to different time periods a lot.

~.~.~

Ever since Hiccup went into the forest by himself, he's been, in a way, the 'popular kid'. Adults would go up to him and say how worried his father was about him. Or even how brave he was. A lot of the kids would ask him what he saw out there. Hiccup would never tell them about Toothless. Because the last time he told Gobber, Gobber didn't believe him. So he just said that he went exploring and saw different things that he hasn't seen before. Which was true. It was his first time in the forest, so he was pretty excited.

But he also didn't like all of the attention because that meant that he couldn't get out to see Toothless as much. So he kept himself busy with Gobber. His dad is always so busy with Chef duty and what not. He's never home anymore and always comes home late.

Sometimes Hiccup wonders if his dad actually wants to be with him.

From what he had heard about his mother being taken away by a dragon, he would think that his father would spend more time with him. The only overprotectiveness he does is that he's band from the forest until he's 10. Which would be YEARS from now. After all, he's only 5.

He's also gotten closer to his cousin Snotlout. Mostly because Snotlout likes to hang around with the popular kids. Hiccup doesn't mind. But he would still like some time alone.

But whenever he's alone, he always makes a run to the forest.

He and Toothless has gotten especially close! They would play with each other a lot. Toothless would show him some dangers around the forest. He even showed him where the men from his village put the traps so Hiccup doesn't get caught in it by accident. Hiccup has realised that Toothless is a very intelligent creature. He's learned what Hiccup is talking about. If only Toothless could speak human, then they would be talking nonstop! But Hiccup can still tell what the dragon is thinking.

They teach each other many new things. Toothless would show Hiccup how to hunt and Hiccup would show Toothless the best hiding spots. Since there both small, they have an advantage. Hiccup would also tell Toothless about some of the weapons his village uses for hunting dragons. So that if Toothless was encountered with one of them, he would know what to do.

Hiccup has often wondered what Toothless would give him in return.

He would find out tonight.

~.~.~

Gobber picked up Hiccup and trudged up the stairs. Hiccups head was laying on his shoulder trying hard not to fall asleep. Gobber is usually the one who takes care of the kid now a days. Stoik is too busy being Chef. He frowned at that. Before when his wife was still here, Stoik would always be with his family no matter what. Gobber's guess is that because Hiccup looks so much like his mother. Once he got to Hiccups room, Hiccup fell asleep on his shoulder. Well, at least Gobber thinks he did. Hiccups breathing was small and slow and he was still. He gently grabbed the kid in his bed. Hiccup had a small black bear cub skin for a blanket. His mother made it for him when he was a baby. Since he was still small, it still covered him up pretty good.

After Gobber left the room to go back to his place, Hiccup cracked an eye opened. He waited a few minutes until he was certain that Gobber had left. He quickly took his blanket off and grabbed a big back pack. He put it on his bed and put the blanket over it. To make it look like he was still in bed. Hiccup quickly went to his door and opened it slowly so it doesn't make any squeaky noise. He got down on all fours and scanned the house to make sure no one was there. Sometimes his dad would come in to grab something and leave again. There was no one there. He got up and jumped down the stairs really fast. He knew that there would be some vikings still up and about at night, so he went through the back door. Once he got out, he ran down the small pathway that led to the sea. Took a sharp right. When he turned, there were some big rocks. All he had to do was crawl threw a few of them. Once he got out of the rocks, he padded down a hill to a certain bush and tree.

Toothless made sure to mark something to indicate where they should meet. But also invisible to the naked eye. Or at least a stubborn viking thats going hunting.

Once he got there, he sat by the tree to wait for him. As he was waiting, he thought of something. 'We should wive each other a sigwal so we know it's us.', he thought to himself. He would tell Toothless when he gets there.

Hiccup rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes. Once he did, he heard a rustling in the bush in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw the black dragon. His green eyes stared into his. "Hi Toothless!", chimed Hiccup. The baby dragon pounced on him and licked his face a lot. "Hehe! I missed you too buddy!", Hiccup laughed. Toothless jumped off of his friend and licked his lips. Hiccup whipped himself off, "Yucky! Dis stuff is gwoss!", he complained as he whipped some slobber off of his forehead.

Toothless lifted his head and made a sort of a chuckle. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh ya! Hey Toothless!", Hiccup squeaked. The black dragon tilted his head as his green eyes showed confusion. "To wet us know it's us, we should make some type of sigwal.", he smiled. Toothless tilted his head some more and thought for a moment. His eyes lit up when he thought about it. He shook his head fast and jumped in place. Making Hicucp laugh. "Well.", Hiccup thought for a second, "Since you can't weally talk… We could woar!", Toothless kept nodding. "Ok, I'll stawt!", he obliged.

Little Hiccup took a deep breath and put his hands around his mouth in a circle. His hands made a small hole and started to make a type of growl/roar. With his hands around his mouth, it makes a good effect on the sound. It sounded just like a dragon roar. With his hands, it also made a type of echo with it. Toothless lifted his long ears in the air to listen. For a minute, Toothless didn't think it was Hiccup making the sound. But then realised it was him. Hiccup noticed that Toothless understood the signal. Once Hiccup was done, Toothless made his mouth in an 'O' form. Then he made his roar. Not too loud where the villagers would hear it, but loud enough for Hiccup to understand. Hiccup giggled once he was done.

After all that, Toothless started to bounce a little and hopped over to his best friend. He nudged Hiccup up to stand. So Hiccup did.

Toothless stood sideways on all fours and layed his wing down on the floor, showing his back. Hiccup tilted his head. His green eyes showing confusion. Toothless nudged Hiccup closer to his wing. It only took little Hiccup a few seconds to realise that Toothless wants him to go on his back. "I-I can?", he asked. Toothless lifted his ears and made a type of purring noise. Hiccup gulped. He's touched Toothless of course but he never had gotten to _ride_ him. Hiccup slowly put his arms on the dragons neck. Then his right leg went around it's back as he got into a sitting position on top of Toothless. It was like sitting on a saddle but with a moving thing. Toothless cracked his neck as he spread his wings out. Hiccup whimpered a bit, leaned down and held onto Toothless's neck a little tight. Toothless twitched his long tail and lifted his wings in the air.

He flapped them to the ground and jumped up. Hiccup screamed. The dragon was flapping it's wings as it got closer to the sky. Hiccup stopped screaming and held on even tighter. Once Toothless stopped gliding upward, he had started to hover in the sky. Hiccup's mouth dropped open in awe. He looked all around him. His green eyes as huge as a boulder. Hiccup looked down and saw that the giant trees were now like tiny sticks. The giant ocean he sees surrounds the forest and village.

Wind blows threw his brown hair. Moving strands of hair from his face. He has to blind a few times to keep from his eyes watering from the pressure of the wind. He looks straight ahead and sees the billions of star within the darkness of the sky.

Hiccup looks straight ahead again. His eyes still wide. He lets go of the dragons neck. Toothless tilts his head a little up to look at the kid. He smiles as he sees Hiccups expression. "So dis is what it's wike to be a dwagon…", Toothless heard Hiccup mumble to himself. After a round of flying around Berk, Toothless descended back to the ground.

Toothless was only a foot from the ground when Hiccup jumped off. "That was amazing!", he shouted and flailed his arms in excitement. "Can we do it again!?", he asked with his lips from ear to ear.

Toothless shook his head. "Why not?", Hiccup whined. The dragon gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. "-sigh- Fine~", Hiccup didn't want to argue with his best friend.

Hiccup looked at the sky again, "I better get going Toothless!", he said sadly. Toothless's ears went down and nudged him in a loving way. "Sorry bud. But I don't want Daddy to wet worried of me again.", he said with a sad smile. Toothless made a sad face and a small groan. Hiccup went up to him and hugged his dragon. "Bye Bye Bud!", he chirped. Toothless made a type of roaring noise and flew in the sky. Hiccup stared up in the sky and watched his dragon leave for a bit.

~.~.~

It didn't take long for Hiccup to go back to the village. Thankfully he got there on time. And it took him enough time to figure out a plan in case people started asking questions. He was sure that Gobber would be asking a lot.

Once he was behind his house, he quietly opened the back door. He had better hurry into his bed. His dad usually comes back around this time.

He got inside and closed the door as quietly as he could.

A/N: I'm sorry if the flying part went kind of fast and not a very good description. From the signal that they are going to do- it's like in the episodes when they were practicing their dragon calling. Hiccup used a Night Fury call. But he doesn't know that Toothless is a Night Fury yet. And remember, he and the others are still kids!


	4. Dragons

Chapter 4

Dragons

A/N: Spoiler for those of you who haven't seen How To Train Your Dragon 2!

After the experience of flying for the first time, Hiccup has been going into the forest a lot more often. Sometimes even all night! He hasn't even gotten caught yet!

Not many people are paying attention to him again. He's fine with that as long as he's with Toothless. Gobber is only with him if he is teaching him to be a blacksmith now. Since Hiccup is a fast learner, he has started on the next lesson: knowing which material to use for which weapon. Hiccup kinds of regret making these weapons. The more he'll make in the future, the more people are going to use them to kill the dragons.

Even though he is a viking, he's started to not like the idea of killing dragons. Heck, he probably won't even join the training when he's older.

The more Hiccup goes to see Toothless, the more he learns about dragons. He's even seen some other dragons while flying!

This one night he found a Monstrous Nightmare! Yup, you heard correctly! It attacked them at first of course. But with a lot of flying experience, Hiccup has easily manuvered around the attacks. They were mostly the breath attack. It even tried using it's talons at them. Hiccup only got scratched once on his arm. That made Toothless mad! As the Monstrous Nightmare swooped down at them getting ready to breathe fire, Toothless got his purple flame out and shot inside the red dragons mouth. The red dragon gagged and lost flight control. He started to spin in circles as he fell to the ground. Hiccup gasped. He made Toothless go down as fast as he could. But they didn't reach the dragon in time.

It already crashed into the ground when he got there. Once Toothless landed, Hiccup quickly jumped off of him and ran towards the red dragon. Toothless noticed this as his ears went up and made an annoyed growl. He chased after the kid.

When Hiccup got to the other dragon, he felt something pulling him back by his shirt. "Toothless!", he shouted. The black dragon used it's teeth to grab the kids shirt to pull him back. The dragon made a type of warning growl. "I know I know! But it could be hurt!", Hiccup protested and yanked out of his dragons grip. Toothless's eyes narrowed in annoyance and followed closely behind.

~Monstrous Nightmare's POV~

After the dust went away around the red dragon, it started to make some coughing noises. All of a sudden, it felt something warm and soft on it's nose and opened it's amber eyes right away. It saw a small kid with brown hair and bright green eyes. It's eyes looked down at it's nose and saw a tiny human hand resting on it. For some reason the dragon didn't move. It seemed to like the feeling of the human flesh on it's hot scales. It calmed the Nightmare down. More than it should. It's eyes narrowed and started to growl a bit when it saw the black dragon. "It's ok. It's ok. He won't huwt you. I pwomise!", said the kid softly. Amber eyes looked back down at green ones. Hiccup's other hand went up higher on the dragons nose and started to pet it. "I'm sowwy he did dat to you. He was only twying to pwotect me.", squeaked the kid. The red dragon started to make a purring noise and swoosh its long tail a bit. This made Hiccup giggle. The dragon likes the kid already! Normally it doesn't like kids, (humans in general) but this kid seems to know a lot about dragons. Besides killing them anyway…

The red dragon made a type of smile that made Hiccup smile as well. Toothless knew that the dragon won't hurt his friend, but he's still going to keep his eyes and ears opened. The red dragon feels the black dragons tension. He's going to have to work hard to receive that dragons trust. And he knows just how to do that!

~Hiccups POV~

Hiccup took his small hand away from the dragon and looked at his with a smile. Toothless lifted his head and tilted it. He looked back at the Monstrous Nightmare with his big green eyes.

The red dragon was busy looking at the black dragon. It's long scales on the back of it's neck and back were quivering. Making a type of purring noise. Hiccup looked over at Toothless and noticed that the flaps on it's neck were quivering also. It seems like they were communicating with each other! Hiccup figured that this conversation would be a while and plopped down on his butt. The dragons noticed this and continued conversing in their own dragon way. The kid really wished he could speak dragon. It would be so much easier!

For what seem like a few minutes, both dragons nodded. To Hiccup, it seems like they have agreed on something. Hiccup tilted his head in confusion. He could feel a gust of wind blow on him as the red dragon swooped up in the air high above the tree. Hiccup was about to shout 'goodbye' when something grabbed his shirt. Toothless grabbed his friends shirt and through him in the air until he landed on the dragons back. Hiccup squealed in surprise. Once the kid was on his back, he flapped his wings and raced into the sky, following the red dragon. "Toothless! Where are we going!?", Hiccup squealed loudly. He had to yell threw the wind that was slamming against his face.

The wind had finally stopped when Toothless started to fly straight. His wings would relax in the sky and every now and then he would flap them. Hiccup loosened his grip as he sat up more. "Toothless?", he asked. The black dragon tilted his head a little as he looked at the kid in the corner of his eye. "Where are we going?", he asked in a high pitched voice. Toothless looked straight ahead again as he shook his head making a playful growl noise. Hiccup sighed. He knew he would have to wait and see. But he wasn't scared. If Toothless wanted to hurt him, he would have done it the first time they met!

~.~.~

Little Hiccup had almost fallen asleep on his dragon when it made a growling noise to wake him. He blinked a couple times. "Where ah we bud?", he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. Toothless made a purring noise and pointed at something with his muzzle. Hiccup looked at what his dragon was looking at.

His mouth gaped.

A river length away was a mountain of spiked ice! It's glorious baby blue shines in the sunlight. As waves from the ocean crashes against it.

Hiccups eyes widen as big as a boulder when he looks at it. Toothless's eyes were the same. He had heard about this place, but never actually went to it.

Their excitement was rising with each flap of Toothless's wings made. So, Toothless decides to go faster. "Woah!", Hiccup shouts as wind blows in his face again. The Monstrous Nightmare sees this and starts to race with the black dragon.

After a few more flaps, the dragons and kid flew into a small cave like hole with ice sticking out at different angles. Hiccup looked up at the ice cave with his mouth opened. "woah~", he said. Toothless looked up every now and then to look as well. Ice were shot out from the sides of the walls. The icy walls were in a circular type cavern. Blue and white was all you could see. (A/N: The place in How To Train Your Dragon 2, just think of that for a few more sentences.

Hiccup gasped when he ducked his head. The dragons started to speed up when they were going threw small tunnel holes. Every now and then, sharp ice would poke through. But Toothless made sure that Hiccup wouldn't get a cut.

They had to turn a few times until they reached an open area.

Hiccup and Toothless's eyes widened.

You could see a bunch of blue, white, and green. Blue and white ice surrounded the giant cave. In the middle of it all was an ice pillar that connects to the ground and ceiling. And around that was thousands, and I mean _thousands_ of different types of dragons! More than the usual ones that his village fights!

Toothless managed to land on a type of ledge against the ice. His eyes just as big as Hiccups. They were speechless. The Monstrous Nightmare smirked at their expression.

"What daddy wouldn't give to find this!", Hiccup just barely whispered. Toothless was too mesmerized to even hear what the kid said.

Toothless's ears went up when he heard Hiccup gasp in surprise.

A human crouched down a few feet away from them. The person wore a blue mask with long spikes at the top. Giant holes were seen so that you could see the green eyes glaring at the dragon and the boy. It's brown armor mixed in a blue pattern to match the mask. On it's back was a blue shield mixed with red and orange paint. And in it's right hand was some of staff.

Little Hiccup whimpered at the human. Toothless started to growl and curl it's long tail around Hiccups legs in protection. The human seemed to have noticed this action and lifted it's head. Hiccup noticed from the small movements that the person made was almost like how a dragon would make. Hiccup tilted his head. Curiosity taking over his fear. The person also tilted it's head. Hiccup put head even. And so did the human.

The human put it's hands on the ground and scooted a few feet toward the boy. Hiccups fear returned and took tiny steps back against Toothless. Toothless showed his teeth and started to growl as his claws curled more sharply.

The human walked, or crawled, closer to the baby dragon. It lifted it's hand and made a little gesture in Toothless's face. Toothless's eyes widened and feel on his back and kicked it's hind leg a little. Hiccup's eyes widened in astonishment. He whimpered when the person got close to him. He was too scared to run and he didn't want to leave Toothless behind with this stranger and the many other dragons!

The human didn't care about the fear in the kids eyes as it crept closer. It lifted up it's hand to touch the kids face. Hiccups started to feel awkward and lifted his head backwards more to try and have the person not touch him.

The human was startled for a second like it saw something. In a quiet raspy voice it asked, "H-Hiccup?". Hiccups eyes widened. This strange woman knew his name?! The lady took off her mask and put it to the ground. She had a type of triangular face. Her hair tied back into a braided ponytail. She too had green eyes. "H-How…?", Hiccup stuttered. He was trying to ask her how she knew his name. She moves her eyes up and down to get a good look at him. "After all these years, you take after me…", she said with a sad smile. She stands up onto her feet. She stares at him some more until she looks down with a sad face, "And where was I…?", she mumbled to herself. Hiccup narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in confusion.

The lady notices this and looks at him with a sad smile. "I know you don't know who I am. And that you have probably been told some rumors that I was dead. But I…", she started. She looked down at him some more. Curiosity took over Hiccup once more. "-sigh- I am your mother.", she says, on the verge of tears.


	5. Mother

Chapter 5

Mother

A/N: A continuation of Chapter 4. I think this title is a spoiler mabe XD oh well, I wasn't sure what else to call it. I was thinking about Dragons Part 2 but then I thought I would be having a lot more "parts" in these various chapters so ya…

"M-My m-m-mommy…..?", little Hiccup stammered. Tears were about to pour out of the little boys eyes when the lady that is supposedly his mother was walking up to him. He was still nervous because this could be a trick. But, then again, she did know his name. Only Berkians knew about his name. And perhaps a couple of dragons that he met.

"Yes. Yes, my Hiccup. I am.", his mother said slowly and softly.

Toothless finally got up on all his fours. He went over to his friend and noticed him about to cry. He didn't know if it was out of fear or what. So he padded up to him and curled his tail around him for comfort. Toothless looked over to the woman. He knew that she could be trusted. Mostly by her movements and dragon knowledge. Hiccup noticed Toothless's action, and started to feel more relaxed.

The lady saw this and her eyes widened in surprise. "I see you and the Night Fury are close friends?", she asked. Hiccup looked up at her. "Night Fuwy?", he asked. "That is the name of your dragons bread, my son.", she said slowly so he could understand. "Breads?", Hiccups fear turned into curiosity. The woman nodded. "Yes. Dragon Breads are what helps us to name each dragon in particular instead of just calling them out randomly.", she tried to explain the best she could for him to understand. After all, he did look about 5 years old.

She knelt down onto her knees to be his height. And too Hiccups surprise, she held out her arms like she wanted a hug.

Tears started coming down Hiccups face. Turning his cheeks red and eyes all watery. He used his small legs and ran up to her. With his arms in the air. He jumped onto her chest. She had to keep her balance so she didn't fall over while holding Hiccup. Hiccup gave her a big hug and cried in her chest. Tears started falling down his mothers face as well. After all, it's been 4 years since she's got to touch her only child.

Toothless just stood there and smiled. He jumped when something touched him.

The woman noticed this action and started to laugh. "Ha ha. Oh my.", she commented. Hiccup hiccuped and rubbed his wet eyes. After that he looked at where Toothless was. He squeaked when he saw a big dragon. It was a red and white color. It's big long red horns covered up half of it's amber eyes. Scale flaps were behind it as well. It's two red scaled wings hung on it's sides. "What is your dragon called dear?", the woman asked. Hiccup looked into her green eyes and said, "Toothless.", he said. The woman tilted her head. "What an odd name for a dragon.", she mumbled half to herself.

She looked back at Toothless and her dragon. The black dragon got into a defensive crouch and opened up his mouth. She noticed that it didn't have any teeth. "Oh my!", she commented. All of a sudden, white bright teeth popped out of the dragons mouth to bare fangs at the other dragon. "Oh! Retractable teeth!", she said in astonishment. "Eh?", said Hiccup.

His mom walked over to Toothless slowly. She stuck out her hand to reach for the black dragons muzzle. Toothless noticed this and tilted his head. She was next to him and started to touch his muzzle. Then she opened his mouth and started to look at it's teeth. Then she grabbed his tongue with her hand. Toothless's eyes widened and stared at Hiccup like she was crazy. Hiccups eyes were wide too and when he saw his expression, he shrugged. Then his mom started to feel the scales on Toothless's back. She used two fingers and pressed down on a scale.

Toothless twitched a bit and then shook.

He turned his head to look at his back, his scales came apart in two's from his neck to the end of his tail. He made a smile and his eyes grew wide. He started to shake his tail and jumped over to Hiccup. "Did you know about this?", he asked his dragon. Toothless just kept showing off his scales.

~.~.~

After all of that, she showed Hiccup her little room that she made. Half of the room was made out of ice and the other half was plain old rock. There some wooden cups and plates sitting on a rocks ledge. Hiccup looked around the place with his big green eyes. The lady saw this and giggled a bit. She stared at him as a frown crept on her face. She thought for a moment before speaking to him.

"My name is Valka. I married you father, Stoik. One day, when the village was being attacked by the dragons. I tried to stop the vikings from killing them. I never liked to kill. Killing is never the answer to anything. When a dragon broke into our house I panicked. I saw Cloudjumper," she pointed to the red and white dragon in the corner that was playing with Toothless. "You were only a babe when it happened. Cloudjumper seemed to like you. I noticed this and stopped. And then he took me away. Away from the village. Away from Stoik. Away from you…", she said sadly looking down. "If…", Hiccup started. He was looking down trying to take this all in. Valka looked down at him waiting for him to continue. "If you were fine for dis long. Then…. Why didn't you come back?", he asked. Valka saw that he almost made a type of puppydog face. She put her hand in a fist and put it close to her chest. "For a while they wouldn't let me leave. I didn't blame them. But I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it being back in the village again. Not after living with these dragons and learning so much about them…", she mumbled. (A/N: I havn't read the books and i'm not sure about what Val did with the dragons when she left. So no judgy! T^T)

"Ohh…", mumbled Hiccup.

An awkward silence was surrounding the atmosphere.

Hiccups gasped as he realised that he had to start going home. "What time it is?!", he squeaked. "Close to dark.", his mother answered. Hiccup jumped off the boulder and went to get Toothless. "Sorry Mommy but I gotta go! I pwomise I'll be back!", Hiccup shouted. He hopped onto Toothless and flew off.

Valka waves at them, "I'll see you again my son.", she whispered to herself.

A/N: I am so sorry for such a short chapter! . I wasn't sure on what to put in this one. Or how to explain Val's disappearance…. I'm gonna try my best to make the next chapter a bit better and a bit longer. And I'm very sorry about my poor description ;_; I try but I can never get it too be good. It's half of my laziness XD But hey, I've gotten some reviews from peeps saying that it's good so I'll try and make it a little bit better if I can. k? k.


	6. Book of Dragons

Chapter 6

Book of Dragons

A/N: I am very sorry for the last chapter ;_; I was out of it and I wanted to get it done so I could get to the other stuff that's stuck in my head and blah blah blah blah. XD just read the story! ^-^

~Gobbers POV~

Ever since he's stopped babysitting Hiccup, Hiccups been more distant with people. Sure the kid goes to his shop to study Blacksmithing, but whenever he gets the chance, he wonder's off. He's worried about little Hiccup. Sometimes his cousin Snotlout would hang out with him if he feels like it. But it usually seems like Hiccup prefers to be alone.

Gobber doesn't blame him. Especially that time when he wandered into the forest by himself and didn't get hurt. Everyone kept going around him and talking to him. Gobber also remembers that Hiccup said he saw a dragon. He smirked at that. He wonders if he should let the kid read the Book of Dragons. He'll give it to him if he sees the kid soon.

~.~.~

Once Gobber was finishing polishing a sword, he put the cloth down. Then he grabbed the Book of Dragons and locked up his shop.

He trudged over to the chief's and his sons house. The house was bigger than the other villagers. There was even a wooden dragon head on the tip of the roof. He opened up the big wooden doors. When he walked in, there was a wooden table in the middle of the living room with a fireplace on the wall next to it. On the opposite end was a steep flight of stairs. Gobber never liked the stairs. He always felt like he was going to fall backwards. Hiccup would always crawl up on all fours.

Once he got to the top, he went through a door and saw a little boy curled in his wooden bed. The black furred blanket covered the boy completely. Almost anyone who slept seemed to look peaceful. For a minute, Gobber didn't want to wake the kid because he looked so cute and innocent. And probably because he was playing outside late. Then again, it was almost sun high.

He put his hand on the kids shoulder and shook him gently, "Hiccup, time to wake up!", he said softly. Hiccup groaned and put the black blanket over his head. Gobbers brow twitched. "WAKE UP!", he shouted in the kids ear. "Waaahh!", Hiccup shouted and fell out of bed. Gobber burst out laughing and gripped his stomach tightly. "Not funny!", squeaked the kid. Hiccups face was all scrunched up and his eyebrows were slanted downwards. His bottom lip was out like a pout. Gobber couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Hiccup pouted even more. "I'm sorry laddie, I couldn't help it!", he forced himself to stop laughing and took deep breaths.

Then, something was shoved in the kids face. His green eyes went wide in shock. A brown hard cover book with a dragon symbol was in front of him. "Uhh…", said Hiccup with his mouth opened. "I'm letting you look at the Book of Dragons. Make sure you give it to me soon!", instructed Goober as he threw the book onto the kids bed. Hiccup just stared at him as he walked out of his room.

~Hiccups POV~

After a few minutes of staring at his door, his green eyes stared down at the brown book. "Da Book Of Dwagons?", he mumbled to himself. It took him a couple seconds to realise what it actually was. He quickly jumped on his bed and picked up the book. He started to skim through the whole book. There's different types of classes for each different types of dragons! Each one is unique in its own way! There's the Monstrous Nightmare, Skuldrin, Terrible Terror, Gronckle, and so much more! Hiccup was mesmorized by the book. Then he had an idea about writing notes down. Because, when would be the last time he'll get to read the book?

He closed the book and jumped off his bed. There was a desk on the far end of his wall. There's nothing on it yet, since he didn't have much to do. On the left side drawer was a note book. He got it out and grabbed his wooden pencil. He spent the few hours in his room, copying the WHOLE book. When he got to the end, he noticed a page was empty. All the page said was: Night Fury. Hiccups eyes widened. He remembered that his mother said that his friend dragon was a Night Fury. "I wonder why it's empty?", he mumbled to himself."I'll ask Wobber later…", he said. He added a page for the Night Fury in his note book.

He got up and grabbed his note book and book and ran out of his room.

~.~.~

"Wobber! Wobber!", shouted Hiccup as he entered the Smith Shop. The blond man with a viking helmet stopped hitting a sword with a hammer and turned around. "What is it kid?", Gobber asked a little annoyed. He was in "the zone" when he was working and he doesn't like to be interrupted at times. "How come dere's no Night Fuwy's?", the kid asked with his big green eyes. Gobber sighed. "Because Hiccup. No one has ever seen one and lived to tell the tale.", he said as he continued to hammer away. "Is dere even a Night Fuwy then?", Hiccup kept asking questions. "Yes there is but you can't see it! Why do you want to know?", he asked starting to get annoyed.

Hiccup seemed to hesitate at that question. "Well?", Gobber asked. "Well, dere isn't anything about it in da book.", he said while holding the book up to Gobber. Gobber put the sword and hammer down on the floor and grabbed the book from the boy. "Like I said.", he said as he put the book on one of his desk. "Why?", squeaked Hiccup as he tilted his head. "Because no one has ever seen one or lived to tell about it!", he repeated. "Why?". "Just because!", said Gobber already knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with this kid. "Why do you so desperately want to know?", Gobber asked half dramatically and half seriously. The boy shrugged, "Just curious…", he mumbled. '_That kids curiosity is going to get himself in trouble one of these days...'_, Gobber thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm gonna go play now Wobber! Thanks!", shouted Hiccup as he raced out the door. Gobber sighed. "That kid is such a handful!", he mumbled as he went back to work.

~.~.~

"Mommy?", squeaked Hiccup. "Do you have a Book of Dwagons?", he asked as he looked up at his mother.

Once again, little Hiccup has managed to go through the village and into the forest without getting caught. Toothless was already in their spot waiting for him. Toothless also managed to remember the way back to that ice cavern.

"No I do not dear. I have all the information I need about the dragons in here.", she said as she pointed a pale finger at her head. Her red and blue uniform was taken off since she isn't going outside. Instead, she has a furred light brown coat with a big fluffy hoody behind her. "How?", asked Hiccup as he tilted his head. He and Toothless were laying on the grassy ground in one of the rooms. There were thousands of dragons flying in a circle around an ice pillar. Toothless layed on his stomach as he watched the baby dragons play on a rock near them to make sure that they don't come to him. Hiccup was leaning on one of his dragons sides while holding his note book like a book and looking up at his mother. Valka sat on a stone next to them. Cloudjumper was right next to her staring at the kids also, his expression unreadable.

"The dragons taught me everything I need to know.", she said as she glanced over at her dragon. Cloudjumper noticed this action and tilted his head toward her with his big amber eyes. "How?", Hiccup asked again. Valka giggled, "It was rather hard to understand at first since dragons can not speak. But I managed to tell by their actions and their movements.", she explained as she moved her hand in a circle and twirled her fingers a bit. Cloudjumper started to stare at the fingers and bobbed it's head as he copied the hand movement. Toothless was doing the same thing with his wide green eyes. "Can you teach me?", he asked his mother with his pleading eyes. Valka didn't take long for her answer, "I'll teach you everything I know.", she whispered to him. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. Hiccup giggled. "Can I write it in my note book to study?!", he asked as he held up his book and kicked his feet a bit. Val giggled a bit, "Of course dear. Just make sure you don't show anyone else!", she warned with a warning look. Hiccup noticed the seriousness and nodded, "Ok!", he said.

~.~.~

Hiccup layed in his bed just staring at his ceiling. His eyes wide awake.

His black blanket layed gently on top of him. He blinked and groaned. He told his mom that he was tired and went home early. But now that he's in bed, he can't sleep.

Valka has taught Hiccup a little bit about the dragons. So he put them in his note book. He promised himself that he was going to study to become the best 'Dragon Master' there was. Even better than his mother. He remembered her saying that it took her 5 years to learn about dragons, so far anyway. So Hiccup knew that it would take him years to accomplish that goal.

He remembered the Monstrous Nightmare and how he touched the dragon. Hiccup put his right hand in the air like he was touching the ceiling. The dragons red scales all smooth under his hand. Hiccup made that hand into a fist. If it wasn't for that dragon, then he wouldn't have ever met his mother. He moved the fisted hand to his chest like he was squeezing his heart. He sighed and closed his eyes. He's grateful to that dragon. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side. Speaking of that dragon, he should give it a name the next time he see's it again.

Hiccup closed his eyes with a smile on his face. His brown bangs covering half of his face. His black blanket up to his chin as it covers the rest of him in a black cocoon. The room dark and silent.

~.~.~

But just as he was falling asleep, a loud bang was heard on his house.

Hiccups eyes shot opened. He flew his blanket off of him and sat up. His head and eyes looking around wildly.

It was all quiet again. For a moment he thought that it might've only been thunder or just some viking making a ruckus.

Just as he was laying back down again, he heard the loud 'boom' again. He squeaked this time. A scream was heard outside. And then another 'boom'. Hiccup winced. Another 'boom' and a swooshing noise was heard. He was getting scared and jumped out of his bed.

There was a crash outside as he opened up his bedroom door. He sprinted down the steep steps. Not skipping over any. The fireplace in the living room was out, so that means his father wasn't home yet. Hiccup wished he was. But he wanted to know what was going on outside.

He opened the door and a gust of wind blew at him. The door slammed against the other wall. Hiccup moved his brown bangs out of his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw what was outside.

A/N: haha cliffy! Sorry guys, had too! If I didn't, I wouldn't have found a good place to stop this chapter! And just to warn you, since it's going to get more... whats the word... intense or whatever, my updates will be longer than usual, so be paitient!


	7. Fire

Chapter 7

Fire

A/N: 'The Dragon1010' yes u were right!

He opened the door and a gust of wind blew at him. The door slammed against the other wall. Hiccup moved his brown bangs out of his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw what was outside.

A whole bunch of different dragons were flying over the village. Each of them breathing fire in a type of pattern. One group would grab the sheep and the other would be breathing on the houses. Fire swam over the village like a blanket. The fire was spreading as fast as the dragons were. Different vikings running all over the place with buckets of water. Everyone shouting different things to each other. And others shooing their young into the houses.

A gust of fire spread right in front of Hiccup. He screamed and slammed the door.

He ran backwards a little bit while shaking.

There was a loud boom as a ball of fire blasted through the door. He screeched and ran to the steps. He only made it halfway up when he looked behind him. His green eyes widened as the fires yellow light glared at them. The fire swam around his house as it burnt down the door and headed towards the table. Once it reached the table, Hiccup noticed it was heading toward him. He screamed as loud as he could and crawled up the stairs.

Once he got upstairs, he ran into his room and slammed the door. He ran into the corner of his room, near his bed. Smoke seeped through the cracks of the door. Hiccup started to cough from the black smoke.

He heard a rumbled as the fire cloaked his door. The boy whimpered. Tears were forming at the corners of his green eyes. While coughing non stop from the thickness of the smoke.

He sat down on the ground with his knees up against his chest as the fire was getting near his desk. Fresh tears streaming down his now red cheeks. He decided to call for help, "Daddy!", he shouted. A few tears dripped off of his face and landed on the floor. The fire was getting so close to the boy in just a few seconds. Hiccup shouted again while his tears rushed down his cheeks like a river. He coughed really hard as he swallowed smoke when he yelled.

All of a sudden, he heard a crash on the wall next to him. His eyes widened as he looked toward the noise. A giant purple flash was seen as wood splinters flew out. Smoke crawled around the hole as a small black figure appeared.

Hiccup hiccuped and sniffed, "Toothless?", he squeaked. Toothless big green eyes was now reflecting the fire's flames as he crept over to the scared child. "Toothless…", Hiccup whimpered. Toothless could easily tell that Hiccup was scared. Even a dragon can be scared of it's own flame.

Toothless nudged Hiccup to get up onto his feet. Hiccup quickly rubbed his eyes and slowly staggered up to his feet. He whimpered as he leaned against his dragon. Toothless curled his tail around the boy in case he fell over from the intense heat.

Hiccup slowly got on his dragon as the fire stalked over to the two creatures. He automaticly layed on his dragon as he started to cough more fearsfully. Toothless shook his head to get the smoke out of his eyes. Toothless started to spread his wings when they heard a shrilling scream, "HICCUP!". "Daddy…", hiccup was barely able to whisper out before he passed out. Toothless growled as he flapped his wings and flew out of the burning house.

Toothless didn't take him to the burning villages. And instead decided to take him to his mother. He narrowed his darkened green eyes. He needed to get there fast if he was going to save his best friend.

~.~.~

~Stoik POV~

Stoick the Vast stared in shock and disbelief. He had heard a shrilling shriek somewhere and new it was a child. And later after he heard a child call "daddy". When he realised that his son was sleeping in their house, he was going to run and get him out. But when he got there, his whole house was burnt.

The chief just stood in front of his house. His small green eyes reflecting the fire's flame. His legs unwilling to run in there to rescue his son. His legs knew that it would have been useless to go in there. His son. His only child. Was now dead in the hands of the fire.

He fell to the ground on his knees with a thump. His back crouched down as he leaned over. His brown bear cape loomed over him, making him look like a hairy boulder. He slammed his fists into the ground, making dirt fly out in different places. Tears threatening to fall. But failed as the chief made himself be strong. But he couldn't suppress a scream of agony.

He was huffing and puffing after the yell. While trying hard for the waterfall in his eyes to go away.

The rest of the village heard their beloved chiefs scream and rushed over behind him. Little Snotlout and his friends pushed their way in front of the crowd. All of the kids gasped. Tears started going down Snotlouts cheeks uncontrollably. None of the other kids didn't bother teasing him, for he has a reason to cry.

Gobber walked up to his best friend and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "I-I am s-sorry stoik…", he mumbled. The chief shook his head, "No… No it is not your fault. I was careless and didn't pay attention to my son to get him out in time…", he mumbled back. Gobber also shook his head. "Don't blame yourself Stoik. You wouldn't have gotten there in time anyway… The fire is deadly and spreads very fast. You wouldn't have made it…", said gobber in a quiet gentle voice as tears started to go down his face. Stoik nodded in defeat.

He clenched his fist and slowly got up. His green eyes dark as he stared at his burning house. He took a deep breath.

"Well. We don't want any other home to get burnt to a crisp! Lets clean up our village like we have time and time again!", he said. Each word he said got louder so he was spoken over the crackle of the now descending flames.

Everyone nodded and went into different places and started getting pails of water.

But the five kids stayed and watched the chiefs burning house.

A small soft hand was placed on Snotlouts shoulder. He gave a quick glance at the girl with braided pigtails sticking out at both ends. She tried giving her best caring smile. Behind them, little Fishlegs was crying his eyes out. His big cheeks all red and puffy. You could hear some sniffling in the background. Little Astrid turned her head to see the twins. Toughnut rubbed his arm on his nose, "W-we're not crying!", he proclaimed poorly. Roughnut burst into tears as she slammed her head on her brothers shoulder. Toughnut whined and pushed her off as he burst into tears as well. Both of them ended up leaning their heads on each other crying their eyes out.

It took a few minutes for each of the kids parents to come and get their crying child.

After Astrid left, Snotlouts father came and put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Come on son. we have some cleaning up to do.", he mumbled.

Tonight was going to be a very long and sad night.

A/N: Bleh, again, sorry for the short chapter! But I wanted to get it done! I hoped you all liked it! And again, the next chapters might take me a while so they wont be posted as fast as I have the other ones!


	8. Dragon Rider

Chapter 8

Dragon Rider

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! It makes me so happy n it encourages me to continue on with this story and make it as best as I can! -gives cookies to all who've reviewed and read this- :3 And thank you ZambleTheZombie, their names are weird n i didn't bother looking them up so thank you! :3

Warning: Swearing

~10 years later~

"Are you serious Snotlout?!", said an annoyed girl. Her spiked skirt swaying as she walked. Her blonde braid swinging behind her head. Her blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Her ax in her right hand with a tight grip. "Yes I'm sure Astrid! Even the Chiefs are talking about him!", insisted a boy with short black hair wearing a viking helmet. His black vest stuck against him like glue. His hands balled into fists as he trudged away to go into the forest.

"B-but we're not trained enough to face a dragon!", whimpered a big short blonde boy. "Can it Fishlegs!", snapped Snotlout. The boy Fishlegs pouted and hid behind Astrid half way. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Look! This _Dragon Rider_ has been on everyone's nerves. If we take him down, then we wouldn't even have to go into dragon training!", he proclaimed. "We can smash his head!", chirped Tuffnut. "Ya and feed him to the sheep!", said Ruffnut. They both snickered. "That's not even possible…", mumbled Fishlegs. "Don't even bother with them Fishlegs.", said Astrid as she rolled her eyes.

"Snotlout seriously. Do you even know how stupid this sounds!?", she snapped. "It sounds like an awesome idea to me!", proclaimed Tuffnut. Ruffnut smirked and high fived her brother. Astrid glared her blue eyes as them.

Snotlout just kept trudging along into the forest ignoring the girls warnings. Astrid groaned and sighed. She swung her ax as it landed safely on her shoulder to carry. Fishlegs just tip toed behind her.

After they passed all the new built houses, they have reached the edge of the forest. Trees ran as far as you can see from left and right. Snotlout grunted and stomped into the forest. Astrid shook her head in defeat, knowing that there was no way to stop the boy now.

They passed the tall pine trees. Now that they are older, the trees aren't as big as it was when they were little.

It's been 2 years that this Dragon Rider has appeared. No one knows who he is, or where he came from. But what the few villages know, if that he free's dragons. The Dragon Rider comes to peoples villages and takes their dragons away. Only some have caught a glimpse of the boy. Some say he can fly. Some say he's a dragon. And some say that he is the last Night Fury. But no one really knows. He comes at night. When the moon is full and bright. He comes and goes without a sight.

The Chiefs of the villages are getting annoyed with this Dragon Rider. They have meetings every time he comes and takes the dragons away. Or people who are outside of the villages who have seen him.

Snotlout has decided that he would be the one to take down this Dragon Rider. Astrid didn't know if it was bravery or stupidity. But knowing Snotlout, it was probably going to end badly. Fishlegs comes along because they are the only kids around his age and he's curious to see the Dragon Rider. Ruffnut and Tuffnut only come because they want to see something bad(exciting) happen.

They have no idea how far they have walked, but they know that they are around the area where the dragons usually come. All you have to do is be really loud and cause a commotion. Then the dragons would come and get their prey. (A/N: I honestly don't know much about dragons, except that they are intelligent creatures and that it's my first time doing a dragon story so be nice! ;_;)

They made it to a small clearing. There were a few bushes and boulders. And trees behind them.

"Alright, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. You know what to do.", Astrid ordered. She gripped her ax and put a hand on her hip. She had a bored expression as she watched the twins converse and idea. "Wait. Where's Fishlegs?", asked Snotlout as he looked around, annoyed. "Over here…", said a very quiet voice. Everyone looked to see Fishlegs crouched behind a giant boulder. Astrid had to suppress an eye roll.

All of a sudden the twins started throwing rocks at trees and in the air. A few flew passed Snotlout and Astrids heads. "What are you two doing!?", sneered the blonde. "Trying to make a dragon come!", Tuffnut shouted while he threw another rock. Astrid slapped her hand on her forehead.

It only took a few minutes for the twins to run out of rocks to throw. Since they were in a pine forest, they decided to throw pine cones instead.

Astrid put a hand in the air, "I've had enough of this!", she said as she started walking off. "Where are you going?", asked Snotlout. Astrid turned around and glared at him, "I'm not going to just stand around here all day waiting for a dragaon to come and burn us to a crispe!", she snarled. "I agree!", piped up Fishlegs. He was about to follow her when there was a gust of wind and leaves flew everywhere.

"Ha ha! We did it!", shouted Tuffnut as he and his sister banged heads together.

Astrid sneered as she swung her ax into position in her hand. While she did that, she made a stance. Fishlegs made a squeak and ran back behind the boulder he was at earlier. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were looking at each other and then back at the sky excitedly. Snotlout grabbed his sword from his back and made the same stance as Astrid.

The wind died down as a red scaled dragon appeared.

The Monstrous Nightmare has shown itself to the children. It's red scales even brighter as it put its own fire on itself. It roared when it saw the kids. All the kids eyes were wide. Fishlegs was cowering even more and started to whimper. Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran behind a boulder as well and started cheering to the dragon. "Ya! Burn stuff! Burn stuff!", they both shouted in unison. "Still think this was a good plan?!", shouted Astrid as she thought of hitting Snotlout with her own ax. Snotlout kept his eyes on the dragon and gulped. "W-we'll come back another time!", he shouted as he started to run.

The dragon saw the boy start to run. It takes in a sharp breath. "Snotlout!", Astrid screams a warning. But the flame from the dragon was already out and smothered the ground as it was reaching the boy. Snotlout screamed loudly as the fire got closer to him. "Get him! Get him!", shouted Ruffnut as she and her brother stuck their fists in the air. "Not helping!", Astrid shouted as she began to chase after Snotlout with her ax tightly in her grip.

Out of no where, everyone hears a type of howling noise.

Then, a black figure swooped over everyone really fast, shooting a purple fire blast at the Monstrous Nightmare. The red dragon roared in anger. It shot a fire ball in the air but it didn't hit anything. The black figure swooped down again and shot another purple blast. This time, the Monstrous Nightmare shot 4 different fire balls in the sky. All of them hitting nothing.

After all that, Astrid decided to help. She narrowed her blue eyes and threw her ax at the red dragon. The ax spinned in the air and hit the dragon on the side of it's head.

It's amber eyes glared at the girl. Astrids eyes widened as she saw it about to use a breath attack. She screamed and started to run. She was going to hide behind a boulder near the twins when the dragon breathed fire. She screeched and had to put her hand on the floor as she turned around sharply. All of a sudden, a pair of claws grabbed at her shoulder and she was lifted off of the ground. She didn't stop screaming. Her feet started to flail around trying to get lose. She swooped in the air really fast. She heard flapping noises. Her blue eyes looked up and saw black belly with black scaley legs, with claws.

She got swooped down really fast near a boulder where the twins were hiding. The black claws losened it's grip and Astrid landed on her feet by the twins. "Woah!", the twins said at the same time. "Where'd you come from!?", they asked in unison. Astrid didn't answer for she was too shocked and was busy panting and looking for the black creature in the sky.

They all heard the howling noise and then saw a purple blast at the Monstrous Nightmare. It screeched and tried to shoot a fire ball. But nothing came out of it's mouth. "6 shot limit….", Fishlegs whispered for everyone to barely hear. The red dragon made a small whimper and looked around for the black creature.

Out of no where, a boy appeared near the red dragon. It's amber eyes looked at it confused. It wore a black suit with dark brown straps around his shoulders to his belt. His black helmet was scaley and had small flappy ears. The boy took out a metal stick from the side of its belt. All the kids eyes went wide as a type of sword appeared out of the stick. The boy started to make type of roaring noise. The children realised that it sounded like the Monstrous Nightmare. They gasped as the sword got on fire. The boy started to swing the flame sword around its self as it was roaring at the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmares eyes widened in fear as it crouched down and wrapped its tail around its self.

The boys flame went out and the sword went back into the stick. His black gloved hand reached out to the dragon. Only the tip of it's fingers were sticking out of the glove. It reached out the dragon to touch it's nose. The dragon saw the hand widen its eyes. "I'm sorry…", the boy barely whispered. The red dragons eyes started to close as it reached the small hand.

Snotlout saw this as an opportunity and grabbed a rock. He made a stance and aimed at the dragons face. The rock hit the side of the dragons face. It narrowed its eyes in anger. The boy saw this and his eyes widen. He quickly pulled his hand away as the dragon snapped at it in anger. There was a loud roar some where in the sky. Everyone gasped when they heard the howling again. But the boy lifted up his other hand toward the sky and made a roaring noise. Then he took out his metal stick again.

The sword came out as well as the flame. He made a stance and started to swoosh his sword and made the same noise again. But this time the red scaled dragon was not effected. He flicked its tail at the boy. The boy made a grunting noise and flew into a tree. His head hitting the tree as he fell to the ground unconscious. His black helmet flew off next to him.

Astrid saw this chance and grabbed her ax. She ran out from behind the boulder. The sharp part of the ax hit the Monstrous Nightmare and made a scratch on its cheek. It roared as it stung it. It started to flap its wings as it disappeared into the sky.

Astrid was still huffing and puffing as she grabbed her ax once more. She tightly gripped it as she looked at her friends. Fishlegs came out from behind the boulder and started to tip toe near her. Snotlout trudged over to them with his hands behind his head. The twins moaned, "Aww! It's over?!", they asked. Astrid glared at them as she looked over to the boy.

The boy was laying on his stomach. He had short, kind of spiky, brown hair. His black outfit as dark as night. The only thing to change the color was the dark brown straps on his back and his shoes.

He started to moan as he was on all his fours. Then he put his right hand on his head. "Who are you?!", Astrid raised her voice at the boy while swinging her ax a bit. She tightened her grip as the boy started to get up.

Astrid noticed that Snotlout was crouching over something.

"Ow… Where's my helmet…?", the boy mumbled, as he looked around.

He noticed Snotlout picking up his black helmet. "What is this? Some type of dragon?", he asked with a disgusted look. The boy gasped as he realised that Snotlout had his helmet. Snotlout looked at the boy when he gasped. He raised an eyebrow. Then he narrowed his eyes as he looked closer at the boy. His short brown hair looked familiar. The boy noticed him looking at him and started to lower his head and backed up.

"Who are you?!", Astrid snapped as she pointed her ax at him. The boy flinched at the question. She narrowed her blue eyes as she stomped closer to him. Some how he seemed familiar in a way.

The boy made a roaring noise that startled the kids. Then a black gust of wind swooped down and snatched up the boy. Before they all could blink, he was gone.

"Who in Odin's name was that?!", asked Fishlegs with his eyes wide. "I don't know. But he left his helmet!", chimed Snotlout as he lifted up the black helmet in the air.

"Sweet! A souvenir!", shouted Ruffnut as she and her brother started to run towards Snotlout. He quickly backed up and lifted the helmet in the air so they couldn't reach it.

Astrid shook her head as she looked over to Fishlegs. She saw that he was staring up in the sky with a worried expression. "Fishlegs?", she asked him as she slowly walked up to him.

His eyes were still looking at the sky as his mouth began to move. Trying to say something. "I-I-I think th-that was a-a….", he stammered. "What?", she asked as she tilted her head once she got to him. "A Night Fury….", he barely whispered.

The twins stopped trying to get the helmet and stared at Fishlegs with wide eyes. As well as Snotlout. Astrids blue eyes stared at him in shock as she looked up at the sky. 'A Night Fury!?", she thought to herself.

A/N: I finally got this done! It was hard to figure out where and when to show the Dragon Rider! I tried to make it with detail and some action here and there. I hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you for ou patients!


	9. Meeting Him

Chapter 9

Meeting Him

A/N: I really hoped that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I forgot to look it over before I posted it so I hope its ok! XD Also, the vrooming noise with the Dragon Rider and Night Fury, its the same noise like in the movie when he flys fast it makes that 'vrooming' noise ya know? I think it's funny that I am more followers than I do favorites XD Anyway I'm getting farther than I thought I would be in this story so just continue reading!

On the island of Berk, the black of night washed over the sky. Twinkling starlights shimmered above. The only light was the moon illuminated the whole island. Waves crashed against the rocks of island while the sheep 'bahed' through the night.

In a tall brown wooden house, with a dragon on the top, was the chiefs house. The bright orange fire crackled inside. Making the darkened room glow with a bright orange. The chiefs green eyes glowed against the light as he stared in thought at the black helmet in his giant hand. The other hand was stroking his long beard that ended to his belly.

The helmet in his hand was all black. On the top corners of the helmet had small flaps that were almost like ears. In the middle of the front part of the helmet were oval like diamond holes for eyes. Stoik looked at the size of the helmet. Who ever this boy was, he would probably have been pretty small. So he wouldn't have been a viking. But one thing he found was a bit strange, was that the black of the helmet felt like… scales…?

After looking at the helmet for long minutes, the chief finally looked back up at the children. "I call the helmet!", chimed Ruffnut as she lifted her hand up in the hair. Her blue eyes looked at her brother annoyingly as he said, "No I called it!". They were about to start a fight when Astrid smacked them both on the head with her ax. She sighed and moved her bangs out of her eyes and put the hand on her hip. Snotlout just rolled his eyes as he looked back at his uncle.

"So what are we going to do with the Dragon Rider?", asked Snotlout as he narrowed his black eyebrows. "_We_ are going to try and find a way to lure the Dragon Rider into our clutches. _You_ lot are going to stay here in the village where it's safe. Or better yet, just stay in your houses until I give the order for you all to come out.", ordered Stoick as he got up from his chair and made his way over to the front doors.

All the kids just stared at him like he was crazy. "But we lured him in! We should get to help!", shouted Snotlout in annoyance as he stomped over to his uncle. The other kids just stayed back where they were since they knew what was coming. Fishlegs quickly tip toed over behind a pole and whimpered to himself. Astrid made an annoyed sigh and took a seat at the table and dropped her ax on the table. The twins took a few steps in front of Astrid as they watched the show.

"Snotlout, I am not going to repeat myself. You and your friends are confined to your homes until I give the order!", Stoick said as he started to open a big silver door knob, without even turning around to look at the boy. "But why lock us up when we can help?!", Snotlout nearly shouted. Stoick didn't bother to answer him as he opened the door and was about to take a step outside. "Why do you have to treat me like Hiccup!? The reason why he's dead is because you locked him up!", Snotlout shouted as he clenched his fists. All the kids gasped in astonishment as Stoick stopped in his tracks. He turned his head halfway and then stomped out the door. Slamming them as he went out.

Snotlout just stood there with his black eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he had just said. He just blamed his own uncle for killing his own child when everyone knows it wasn't his fault. It probably wasn't even Hiccups fault that he died! Before he could continue to think, something hard hit across his head. "Ow!", he shouted and glared at Astrid. Her icy blue eyes practically stared threw his soul. "What in Thors name was THAT?!", she practically screeched at him. "I didn't MEAN to! My tongue just slipped thats all!", he said as he stomped his foot. "Ya well you slipped more than your tongue Snotlout!", sneered Astrid as she flicked her hand. "Ooooooo!", said the twins. Fishlegs eyes were as wide as his head as he watched the show in fear. "Well it's kind of too late to apologize now!", he said. A hint of sadness was in his eyes. Astrid had to feel sorry for him. After all, he lost his cousin in a fire 10 years ago.

"So w-what do you think Stoick is going to do?", asked Fishlegs as he quietly walked over to the group. "He's probably going to try and figure out a way to lure the Dragon Rider.", said Snotlout as he stared at the wooden doors.

"Well. What are we waiting for?", said Astrid as she flicked her head to move her blond bangs out of the way."Huh?", asked the twins as they banged their heads together, almost making Ruffnuts helmet fall off. "If we're gonna do something, we should get going!", she said as she lifted her chin up and put her hands on her hips. Snotlouts black eyes lit up as he figured out what she was trying to do. Fishlegs understood right away as well as he started to get closer to the group. The twins just stared at them confused, "Wait… What?", asked Tuffnut. Astrid sighed, "I'll explain on the way.".

~.~.~

The moon was high in the sky, glowing the island around them. The stars twinkling like little fireflies. The darkness covering up the sky in a blanket.

Trees swam all over the children as they padded through the forest. A few owls hooted in the distance. Shadows engulfed the roots of the trees as their feet padded on the soft green grass. Fog surrounded them, as wet dew rested on the tips of the grasses.

"You understand now Ruffnut and Tuffnut?", asked she tilted her head back to look at them in the corner of her eyes. "I know it as well as I know myself!", said Tuffnut. Ruffnut snickered. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

There was a rustling noise in a tree, but the children thought nothing of it as they continued walking. In that very same tree, a boy in a black outfit was hidden in between the leaves. His brown hair blending in with the brown of the tree roots. His green eyes narrowed at the kids wandering in the forest. He looked closer at them. He remembered them from a very long time ago, but he doubt they would remember him.

Fishlegs was too busy looking around the tops of the trees wildly. His blue eyes full of fear as they dart around tree to tree. His hands clenched into fists as they went up to his chest in fear. He stayed in the back of the group as they continued to walk. They were going to go back to the place they were when they met the Dragon Rider. Fishlegs would rather be in his bed but he wanted to meet the Dragon Rider again.

He looked over to a tree that seemed darker than the others. He could have sworn he saw a flap of a tail quickly swooped back into the tree. A low growl was heard in the pine tree. Fishlegs whimpered as he stared closer at the tree. He could see two bright pairs of green eyes staring at him. His eyes widened and screamed. His hands went up as he ran behind a bush that was closest to him and yet farther away from that tree.

The green eyes blinked as the group of children turned around and stared at Fishlegs. "What?", asked Astrid as she gripped her ax. "T-t-t-t-there's s-s-something in t-t-that tree!", he managed to say out loud as he pointed to the top of the same tree. No one bothered to look in the tree. "Awww Wittle Fishwegs is afwaid of an owl!", chirped Snotlout as he put his hands on his thighs to crouch down and made a baby face. "N-no! I-it's not an owl! Just look!", he said as he pointed to the same spot again.

This time everyone looked up at the tree.

Their eyes widened when they saw two pairs of green eyes staring at them. Astrid tightened her grip on her ax and got into a fighting stance. Snotlout got into one as well with his foot behind him and his fists tucked by his chest. Fishlegs hid more behind the boulder. The twins quickly went in front of the group. "There he is!", shouted Tuffnut as he pointed in the tree. One pair of green eyes tilted it's head as the other pair blinked.

The twins all ran toward the tree about to jump up to the eyes.

Before the twins could even reach the tree. The tree started to shake and make a growling noise. Out of no where, a boy in black jumped in the air and did a flip. He landed right behind the kids crouched down on his feet. His head down as his brown short hair showed. He wore his same black outfit with two brown straps on his back going criss cross. The metal stick that he carries was on his right side on a brown buckle.

The boy started to stand up and moved his head to the right half way. Astrid tightened her grip on her ax as she tilted her head and slowly walked over to him. Her red spiked skirt swaying as well as her blond short ponytail behind her. Her blue eyes narrowed as she tried to see the boys face. "Who are you?", she growled.

Snotlout didn't want to miss out on all the fun, so he walked right next to Astrid. The twins were too busy jumping in place. "That was so cool what you just did!", said Ruffnut. "Ya it was like you were flying!", said Tuffnut as his sister leaned against him in awe. Fishlegs just rolled his eyes and looked at the boy.

"You want to know who I am?", the boy with brown hair asked quietly. Still not turning around. "Uh, DUH!", said Snotlout as he flicked his hands out in annoyance.

The boy seemed to hesitate. But then seemed to made up his mind as he slowly turned around to face the kids.

The boy wore a black outfit with two brown straps going criss cross. His metal stick on his right side. Bright green eyes glowed in the moons light as he stared at them with no emotion.

Snotlouts eyes widened once he saw what the boy looked like. The other kids looked at Snotlout and back at the boy.

"H-Hiccup?", mumbled Snotlout.

A/N: Another cliffy! I tried to make this as detailed as I could get! I hope you guys enjoyed this! And I'm sorry for the wait! But a lot of the other chapters are probably gonna be long like this. Probably even longer on some of them. And plz lemme know if I did ok on the detail in this chapter! And lemme know what I should work on! N btw the growling noise in the trees is the dragon, not the Dragon Rider.


	10. Talking to Him

Chapter 10

Talking to him

A/N: Bleh, crappy title huh? Well I couldn't think of any other one so this'll have to do! And I'm sorry that it took me this long to put this in. I had a hard time figuring out what to do. I'm still trying my best at the description n I'm going to try a little better at it the more chapters I do n also give me some reviews about how I'm doing so I know if I'm doing ok or not pwease!

Darkness swarm around the sky as the stars blinked down below. The moon glows like a torch that can not be put out. Wind danced around the leaves and pine needles on the pine trees. Fog engulfed the grass as dew rested at the tips of them. Owls hooted as crickets chirped their song.

All the kids in the forest eyes were as wide as an owls. There eyes glowed in the moonlight after their friend just said the Dragon Riders name in shock.

Snotlout just stared at the boys green eyes to double check to make sure that it was really him. His cousin that he saw burn to death in his own house when he was only 5. And now after 10 years, he's this mysterious Dragon Rider that's been saving dragons and hasn't even bothered to come home.

"H-Hiccup?", Snotlout asked again to check.

The boys green eyes blinked in the moon light. He tilted his head just a bit to decide whether or not he should bother to answer the question or just leave.

Astrids blue eyes narrowed at the boy as she got annoyed with all this silence. She put her hand on her hip against her red spiked skirt. As she put her ax on her side while she waited as patiently as she can. Fishlegs stayed behind the boulder with his head poked out from behind it. His brown eyes stared at them in shock. The twins just gaped at all of them. "This is so intense. It's too much to handle!", shouted Tuffnut as he slammed his hands on his helmet. His sister just stood there with her hands near her chest and jumping place.

After a few more minutes of silence, the boy finally smiled. His tiny freckles moved up near to his eyes as his lips curved into a smile. His green eyes sparkled a bit with the stars until he closed his eyes and nodded. "Yup! The one and only!", he said as he put his fist up against his chest.

"But how!?", Snotlout asked.

Hiccup closed his eyes and slowly looked down. After a few short moments, he finally opened them again.

~.~.~

A great ball of fiery sun flared it's majestic rays illuminating the whole village in it's warmth. White fluffy clouds glide across the the vast baby blue sky. Birds tweeted as they fluttered in the horizon.

"Oi! Stoick!", shouted a man with a blond skinny beard. He wobbled over as his peg leg clanked on the floor. He waved his peg arm that has a wooden hammer on it. The chief of Berk turned around from looking at some wooden barrels on their side in a crate. He brightened up a bit as he looked at his best friend. "Have you seen them kids? I can't find them anywhere!", he said as he scratched his head underneath his helmet.

"I confined them to their homes. They aren't allowed to leave without my command.", Stoick said as he put his hands on his hips and lifted up his chin a bit. Gobber shook his head. "This is about this Dragon Rider right?", he asked. Stoicked nodded sadly, "I don't need their foolishness to get them killed!", he said as he narrowed his eyes. "Their vikings! You know their gonna get back out there and try to get them! You can't keep them locked up forever Stoick.", Gobber said with a friendly smile. Stoick nodded as his beard swayed a little as he took a deep breath, "I know Gobber. I just don't need anyone else getting burned…", he mumbled. Gobber tilted his head, "Did Snotlout say something to you?", he asked with his blue concerned eyes. "How do you know it's Snotlout?", Stoick asked as he raised a brown eyebrow. Gobber shrugged, "I have my ways.", he said with a cheeky grin.

Stoick sighed as he sat down on a boulder next to the barrels. "I just don't know how to deal with these kids. I'm only trying to keep them safe.", he says while looking down. Gobber nods in understanding, "I get it. But their kids Stoick. Their gonna get back out there again ya know! I know two other stubborn vikings that would always try and find a way to get out from everything.", he said as he pointed at Stoick with his wooden hammer.

"Two?", Stoick asked. He already knew that one of them used to be him. But who might the other person be?

Gobber smiled at him and raised his eyebrows almost to his helmet. "Hiccup.", he said without hesitating. Stoicks eyes widened at the name of his son. "Hiccup?", he asked. "Mhm! He would always wander off whenever he would get the chance! Every time I took my eyes off of him, he would be gone! Usually he would be wandering around the village. No one really knew what that boy did.", Gobber said as he shrugged at the end. Stoick couldn't help but make a small smile.

Stoick looked up at the sun for a few minutes, lost in thought.

"Well. I better go check on those kids! I'll check on Snotlout and Astrid. Can you look at the other three?", Stoick asked Gobber. "Sure!".

Stoick went left and Gobber went right.

It didn't take long for Gobber to trudge over to the twins house. He was surprised that they were able to keep themselves inside this long without making any destruction. This got him worried and motivated him to move faster.

Once he got to their door. He was faced with a brown wooden door and a silver door knob. There were a few tiny splinters poking out. He gripped on the knob and turned it. It made a squeaky sound as he opened the door all the way. Gobbers shoulders dropped while his blue eyes looked annoyed. The twins were busy tugging on a white striped blanket. "No! This ones mine!", shouted Ruffnut. Tuffnut pulled back as she tugged, "Have that one!", he said as he tilted his head to another white blanket with black flowers, "That one has flowers on it!". They both growled at each other as they continued to pull. Gobber sighed in annoyance as he closed the door and headed over to Fishlegs.

He got to the door and opened it. He found the big boy sitting on the floor with a few candles glowing next to him. A leathered book was in his hands and flipped a page as the candles flickered. His brown eyes glued to the book as he didn't even bother to look up. "Humph." said Gobber as he started to close the door.

On the other side of the village, Stoick was walking to a wooden house. As he got there, he saw a Natterhead head on the corner of the top of the house. Then he opened the door. He found a blonde girl sitting on a wooden chair by a fireplace. Her ax rested on her arm as her other hand was occupied by a small rock. She glided the rock on the blade of the ax, making a screeching sound. She looked up with her icy blue eyes. She flicked her head to make her bangs move away from her eyes. Stoick nodded to her as he closed the door when he backed up.

He left the house and made his way to the one next to his. His brothers house was just about as big as his, but not quite. He opened the door. He found his nephew sitting by the fireplace, crouched down. A metal rod in his grip. He kept poking the coal in the glowing fire. His black eyes a little dull as he was lost in thought. Stoick raised his brown eyebrow and looked at him with his green eyes. "Snotlout?", he asked as he walked up him. Snotlout blinked and stopped poking the fire. "You ok Snotlout?", he asked as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Nothing. Just bored.", he said. It was obvious that there was something bothering him. But Stoick didn't want to prompt him if he didn't want to talk. He nodded and walked back to the door. He grabbed the door handle. "Hey, Stoick?", he heard Snotlout call his name as he started to open the door. "Um.. I'm sorry about what I said…. You know… From last night….", he mumbled. Good thing Stoick had good hearing because or else he wouldn't have been able to hear him. "It's ok. It was meant to be said eventually.", said Stoick. He walked out the door.

Snotlout watched his uncle go. He made a crack of a smile as he continued to poke the fire with the rod.

But then he frowned when he remembered about when the kids and him snuck into the forest.

~flashback~ (A/N: gotta have one of those in a story right?)

After what seemed forever, Hiccup finally opened his eyes again. The others, even the twins, were waiting as patiently as they could. "So is he gonna talk or something?", asked Ruffnut as she yawned. Her brother collapsed on her shoulder and fell asleep. Eventually Ruffnut closed her eyes and the twins were both snoring on their feet.

Astrid sighed in annoyance, "If your not gonna talk, then I'm gonna make you!". She said as she gripped her ax tightly and trudged over to the boy. Hiccup made a disappointed look. But it quickly changed when there was a growl in the tree as leaves started to rustle. The boys eyes widened as he started to shove Astrid away from him. A big black creature jumped down in between the two kids. It's massive wings spread out and flapped a couple times. It's green eyes glared at the girl as it bared it's fangs and snarled. "Toothless no!", shouted the boy as he ran in front of the creature. The creature made a couple roaring noises until the boy started to pet it's muzzle. The creature finally calmed down a bit as it tucked in it's wings and closed his mouth. But he still glared at the girl. "It's ok bud. They won't hurt me…", he mumbled to the black scaly creature.

Fishlegs brown eyes widened when he saw the creature. "I-I-I-I-It's t-t-the NIGHT FURY!", he stammered loudly. Everyone, except the boy, gasped. "How is that-", Astrid asked as she pointed her ax at it, "a Night Fury?!", the Night Fury snarled at her. "Their supposed to be extinct!", she said as she looked at the dragon and then at the boy and back at the dragon. The boy and the dragon glared at her as if she said something offensive.

The boy sighed, "Remember how I would always wonder off when I was little?", he asked as he continued explaining. The boys nodded. The twins fell on the floor as they were still sleeping. Astrid just glared at them. The boy kept looking at his dragon as he continued. "I met Toothless in the forest the first time I went in. After that, I kept going into the forest to meet him. We became best friends after that.", he said with a smile as he pet the dragons head. But then it turned into a frown, "And then there was the dragon raid…", he mumbled. He seemed to hesitate as he remembered the past. The dragon made a purring noise as he made the boy snap out of it. Astrid tilted her head in curiousity as to his new action. Snotlout narrowed his eyes at him. Fishlegs looked at him questioningly. "I was asleep in the house until I kept hearing loud bangs. When I went to see what was going on. I saw all those dragons attacking Berk. I tried to run back into my room as a dragon breathed fire in the living room. I went to my room to hide but the fire kept coming.", he said as his green eyes widened. An orange fire illuminated his emerald eyes as he saw the flashback. "The fire kept getting closer. But then, Toothless did the plasma blast and rescued me.", he said as he smiled and put his hands underneath the dragons chin and it go eye to eye with it. "He rescued me. But I was burnt on my arms and had smoke in my throat. Toothless couldn't risk being seen so he took me away.". He took a few deep breaths to clear his mind. Then he turned around to face the kids.

"S-So then it is you, Hiccup?", Snotlout asked. His eyes were narrowed, but there were still concern in his black eyes. Hiccup nodded. The dragon rubbed against his side for comfort.

"Wait… Did you just call the dragon, Toothless?", Fishlegs asked. His fear slowly going away as curiosity took over. Hiccup nodded, "Yup. I named him when I first met him. He has retractable teeth. The first time I met him, he had no teeth. So I named him Toothless.", he said with a smile as his green eyes brightened up more.

"If your all fine now, why didn't you come back to Berk?", Astrid asked. It was more of a sneer then anything. Her icy blue eyes still glaring at Hiccup and the dragon. Hiccups eyes widened a bit and slowly looked down. Snotlout looked at Astrid and back at his cousin and crossed his arms. The boy swallowed. Then he started to giggle a bit. Astrid raised an eyebrow as Snotlout just narrowed his eyes in confusion. Fishlegs was mesmerized by the dragon and didn't pay attention.

"I guess I was just scared to go back. Scared to have people thought I was dead. Scared that people think I came back from the dead. Scared to show Toothless.", he mumbled with a sad smile. "Scared to go back to dad…", he whispered as sadness swam in his green eyes. He started to look down as his brown bangs covered up his eyes so the others wont see his face.

Fishlegs gasped as realisation hit him. "Um… Guys. I really hate to break up this little reunion. But we should probably get going in case Stoick catches us missing.", he said. Snotlouts and Astrids eyes widened as they remembered. "Wait!", said Snotlout loudly. He looked at his cousin. Hiccup looked at him. Black eyes stared at green. "Can we meet again?", he asked quietly. Hiccup made a small smile. "Tonight.", he nodded.

A/N: idk bout you guys, but I think that was a pretty cheesy ending XP oh well. I couldn't think of any other way.


	11. Shock

Chapter 11

Shock

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! It was really hard to figure out where to go from the last chapter. And, again, sorry for the bad title, you'll understand it when you read it! X3 So I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! This moment is going to be half Aladin n half HTTYD moment :3

"So let me get this straight. You managed to tame a Night Fury. The rarest dragon to ever existed on earth?!", Fishlegs asked. Wearing his serious face with his brown eyes narrowed. His arms were crossed on his chest as his chin was raised. Dirty blond hair was poking out from his tiny viking helmet.

The kids were in the forest again late at night. The moon was their only source of light as it illuminated the trees. A slight breeze was felt as everyones bangs flew with the wind. There were no owls hooting or crickets chirping tonight. It was like the entire forest was asleep.

"Well. We were both very little when we first met.", said Hiccup as he moved some of his brown bangs away from his eyes. His green eyes glowed against the moons light as he looked at Fishlegs who was asking questions all night. Surprisingly, Hiccup wasn't annoyed. Yet. He was actually happy that he got to show off his dragon and tell others all that he'd learned. Well, mabe not everything. After all, he has to be careful how much he tells certain people certain things.

"How old is he?", Fishlegs asked again as he put his hand underneath his chin as he thought. "He's the same age as me. 15.", said Hiccup as he blinked.

"This is boring!", complained Snotlout. He was leaning against a tree as he sat in the soft green grass. He kept pulling grass out of the ground and putting them in a pile, almost like a nest. "Well, mabe if you spend time with your long lost cousin, you might actually learn something!", commented Astrid. It was half sarcastic and half annoyance. The blonde girl was leaning against a tree, a bit far away from the group. Her right foot over her left. Her ax in her arm and in the other hand was a rock as she glided it against her ax to sharpen it. "For example.", she started. She dropped the rock sarcastically behind her and stabbed her ax in the ground. She clapped her hands together as if she was getting dust off and walked over to Hiccup.

"Where have you been this whole time?", she asked as she flicked her head and narrowed her icy blue eyes at him.

Hiccup just stared at her as he fiddled with his metal stick. He kept twirling it around with two of his fingers. "Away.", he simply said. Astrid didn't like the answer he gave her. She snarled as he blue eyes glared daggers into him. Astrid didn't like this boy. Sure he's Snotlouts cousin and Stoicks son, but he's a real pain in the ass. He will only talk about certain dragons and how he left. But he won't talk about where's he's been this whole time. She turned back around toward her ax. Hiccup just looked down as he thought that she just gave up on the question. But when Astrid got to her ax, she gripped it tightly and pulled it out of the ground with a grunt. Everyones eyes widened when Astrid flung her ax toward Hiccup. Her ponytail swirled behind her head as she twisted her body to aim.

The ax clawed a scratch on Hiccups left cheek as it slammed into the tree behind him with a klunk. The boy didn't even flinched when that happened. He just blinked and slowly looked back up at her as he stopped fiddling with his stick. Astrid hated this even more. Even Snotlout would flinch at something like that.

Silence swept over them as the wind blew in air. Fishlegs tried his best not to move for he thought he would get in trouble if he did. Snotlout just rolled his eyes. "What the heck was that Astrid?", he asked. She didn't even bother to look at him.

She walked over to Hiccup, while her red spiked skirt swayed with each step she took. Once she got to him, they glared at each other for a moment. Then she gripped the handle of her ax and pulled it out of the tree. A few splinters of brown bark sliding out along with it. She flict herself around and trudged off. Hiccup looked down, but his greens eyes kept looking back at her as she walked off into the forest. "Pfft. Girls.", smirked Snotlout. He grunted as he got up. "Well, we better get going too.", he said as he looked at Fishlegs and over at his cousin. Hiccup nodded, "See ya Snotlout.", he said with a small smile. Snotlout smiled back and started to walk off. Fishlegs close behind him.

Green eyes kept watching the two bodies until they completely vanished into the trees. He waited a few minutes until he was sure that they were far away enough to where they wouldn't see or hear him.

"Alright Astrid, you can come out now.", he said a bit loud.

There was some rustling of leaves that was heard behind the boy. A girl with a blue striped shirt and red spiked skirt padded out from behind a bush. She moved her blond bangs away from her eye a bit with her hand and put it back down by her waist. Her blue eyes narrowed as she kept staring at him. Hiccups green eyes stared into hers. His expression unreadable.

"What is it?", he asked politely. "Oh don't play that game with me Hiccup! Your hiding something from us and I want to know what!", she spat as she got closer to him. Hiccup sighed and stood up from leaning against the tree. He put his metal stick onto the side of his belt with a 'click'. "I have many secrets Astrid. Many that I wish that I never knew about.", he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. His face serious. If she could, Astrid would have narrowed her eyes even more. "Well, that's all the more reason why I want to know!", she sneered. Hiccup blinked. It seemed like nothing would faze him. And that really pissed her off. There was something about this kid that she really doesn't like. But yet theres something inside her that wants her to get to know him. There's also this tingling feeling inside that she's getting really annoyed with. She only felt it ever since she first saw Hiccup. That is what she's pissed off about.

They glared at each other for a few moments.

Then he started to walk past Astrid. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Where do you think your going?!", she spat. As Hiccup got farther into the woods she gave an annoyed sigh and trudged after him.

They both past a few more trees until they got trapped between the ledge in front of them and the trees behind them. Astrid stared at the ledge and then the trees and then at Hiccup. "Ok. I don't care what the others say about you. Your freaking crazy!", she said as she pointed her ax at him. He turned around to face her. His bright green eyes staring at her like he's looking at her soul. She flinched a bit at his gaze. Her hand gripped tightly around her ax. Then she pointed her ax him accusingly, "Why don't just jump off of a cliff and die!", she snarled.

Hiccup lifted his arms as he shrugged. He turned around sarcastically and padded over to the edge. Astrids blue eyes widened in surprise as she lowered her ax. Once the boy got to the edge he stuck his foot out. "W-wait!", she shouted as he fell off the edge. Astrid ran over to the cliff. She panted when she got there and stared over the edge. She scanned the whole area underneath her, but there was no sign of the boy.

She was about to freak out when she heard a 'vrooming' noise. She saw a huge flash of a black wind flying straight above her. Her blue eyes stare at it in shock. The black flash swooped down next to her by the ledge. It was the dragon with black scales. On top of him was a boy with brown hair and green eyes. The Night Fury and the Dragon Rider.

"W-wha?", she stammered. Hiccup looked at her with a smirk like he was amused.

"Hiccup I-I..", she tried to talk and say 'I'm sorry', but they wouldn't come out. Hiccup nodded in understanding.

He extended his arm as he showed the palm of his hand. "Do you trust me?", he asked her. Astrid put a hand over her bangs to move away from her eyes as she looked at him confused, "What?", she asked. Hiccup leaned a bit closer to her and his hand went closer to her. "Do you trust me?", he asked again. Astrid narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head a bit. She stared into Hiccups green eyes. "Y-yes…?", she mumbled. She slowly put her hand in his.

The dragon made a purring noise while it tilted his head a bit to take a glance at them.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and lifted her onto his dragons wing. She tried her best to balance on the floating wing as she tried to get behind him. Once she was done walking on the wing, she put her leg over the back body of the dragon. Her hands was on her side as she looked at the back of Hiccups head. Wind was blowing his short brown hair. She was lost in thought as the Night Fury started to flap his wings a couple of times. "So… What now?", she asked him. Hiccup took a glance at her and stared back at the sky with a smirk. He put his hand on his dragon and rubbed his head. The dragon purred in understanding. "You might want to hang on.", said Hiccup. Astrid looked at him worriedly and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Toothless wings fluttered up and down a bit as he moved his body upward. After a few more flaps, he was leveled enough to to fly upward. Once he was facing the top, he flapped his wings so strong that a few branches from the trees beside them flew cracked.

They flew up in the air even faster than birds chasing their prey. Astrid had to hide her head behind Hiccups so that the wind doesn't get in her eyes. But she noticed that Hiccup and Toothless both had their eyes opened all the way and didn't even blink! "Come on bud!", said Hiccup as he gave him some encouragement. Toothless made a growling noise as they realised that they were now above the clouds. Astrid held on tighter as she looked down.

All she could see were dark gray clouds floating below them. Then she looked upwards and saw bright white fluffy ones. Just barely touching her head. Her blue eyes looked all over the clouds. The suns bright yellow rays blasted through the clouds in it's glorious glow. She slowly let go of Hiccups waist. Hiccup noticed this gesture and smiled. She lifted her hands into the white clouds and smiled when she felt the coolness of the fog like cloud.

After a few moments of enjoying the scenery Hiccup had Toothless lower to the ground. They were so close to the water, Toothless's paws were skimming through the waves he was making. Astrid smiled as she looked down at the water. You could see her reflection. As well as Hiccup's as he concentrated on flying his dragon. She blinked as she realised what the feelings inside her was. Then she shook her head as she thought it was ridiculous.

Hiccup padded the side of Toothless's head. The dragon made a nodding gesture.

He flapped his wings a couple times and started to fly back to the cliff side.

~.~.~

Once they got back to the cliff, Astrid hopped off of Toothless. She moved her bangs out of her face. "So what are you going to do now?", she asked. To Hiccups surprise, she was smiling at him (for once). "Well. For one I have to go make a new helmet since Snotlout took mine. And second. I'll be back tomorrow.", he said as Toothless was about to flap his wings. "Oh!", said Hiccup. Toothless put his wings down. "One more thing.", he said.

Hiccup quickly jumped off of his dragon and jumped over to Astrid. Once he got up to her, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Astrid's blue eyes widened as she inhaled a gasp. To her disappointment Hiccup broke the kiss and hopped back onto Toothless. Before she knew it, they were gone and into the sky.

All Astrid could do was stand there in shock.

A/N: yay! A little Hicstrid or whatever you people call it these days! / Hope you enjoyed it! And again, sorry it took so long! Busy with school n stuff ya know? Life sucks sometimes when it gets in the way of you typing your stories huh? :T


	12. Close Call

Chapter 12

Close Call

A/N: I was totally lost for ideas on this chapter _ whenever I think of a story, I always have to daydream about it before I type it. I usually can only think of the beginning and end, not so much the middle. So I'm usually stuck between these parts of the chapters. And to give you all a heads up- I might be a while on some of these chapters. Since it is my senior year, it's going to be hard to type this in between school/life. I am also very happy about how many favs/followers I'm getting on this story! As well as Reviews! Keep them coming! You guys help me a lot on this! Anyway! Just continue on reading! :3

In a house, just about as large as the chiefs, sat perched on a hill next to another bigger house. Fire glared through the whole house with it's bright embers. Wood creaked on the floor as a boy walked around, finishing up his days house chores. A boy with black hair, wearing a viking helmet was carrying a couple of books in his hands. He never reads books, not even if he has too. He lifted the few books in his hands toward the top shelf of the bookshelf, next to the fireplace. The fire crackled as more footsteps was heard behind the boy.

The boys black eyes turned around as he saw a bigger man with black hair as well. He had whiskers on his chin as if he was growing a beard.

"Hey dad.", said Snotlout as he turned back around to put the last book on the bookshelf. "Hey son.", he said as he went to lean against the fireplace wood side. "I don't see you in your bed at most nights. Can't sleep or something?", Snotlout's father asked him. Snotlout gulped as his black eyes widened a bit. His dad tilted his head a bit as he waited for his sons answer. "Y-ya. I just go and walk around the village sometimes.", he shrugged. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Son. It's been many years now. You need to get over it.", his father said sternly.

Snotlout looked at him confused, "Huh?". The man sighed. "I know that you were not that close to your cousin. And that you saw a horrible sight. But it's been 10 years. You need to move on.", he said. Snotlout blinked at him. He realised that he was talking about Hiccup. He decided to just play along. "-sigh- I know dad.", he simply said. His father seemed to like that answer and started to walk toward his room. He stopped at the doorway and turned around halfway, "Try not to go out too much.", he warned. Snotlout nodded and gave his dad a small smile. The man nodded and padded off toward his bedroom.

Snotlout sighed and waited for a few more minutes until he was sure that his dad was going to bed.

He clapped his hands together to get some dust off. Then he walked toward his window in his living room and jumped out of it.

~.~.~

"-sighs- He's late!", said an annoyed Astrid. "He's Snotlout. What do you expect?", said Fishlegs as he crossed his arms. "He's not the only one that's late either!", said Astrid, starting to growl. The twins kept looking up in the air. "What type of dragon do you think he's going to ride today?", asked Ruffnut as she stared at the dark sky. No stars were in the sky tonight. Even the moon was blocked by dark gray clouds.

"Do you think it's going to rain?", asked Fishlegs as his brown eyes looked up worriedly at the sky. "It might. And all the more reason why those two should hurry up!", spat Astrid as she balled her fists.

"Hey!", a voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. Snotlout came running towards them. "Bout time Snotlout!", Astrid spat as she punched his arm. "Ow! Well SORRY~", he said as he rubbed his arm. "My dad is starting to notice me gone. So I have to be more careful!", he said as he glared at Astrid. Astrid's and Fishlegs eyes widened in surprise. Of they haven't got caught yet. But if someone got caught, there would be LOTS of questions. Astrid just crossed her arms, "Then be more careful next time!", she said. Snotlout groaned in annoyance.

All of a sudden, there was a screech in the distance. "W-what was that?!", asked Fishlegs. Everyone turned their heads to the sound. It screeched again. Then there were a couple blasting sounds. "Lets go check it out!", shouted Tuffnut. The twins took off into the direction of the sound. "Wait up!", shouted Astrid as the other boys followed her.

They ran past a few more trees as the growling became louder. They past a boulder when they heard some thrashing sounds. As if something was clawing the ground. "Toothless! Calm down!", a voice shouted. But the creature kept screeching and thrashing. Everyone gasped as they recognized the voice.

The kids all jumped in front of the boulder and saw a black dragon with a long tail thrashing against some ropes. Ropes were tied all around the creature as it got itself more tangled as it kept thrashing it's legs. You could see it's bright white teeth as it kept screeching and biting at the rope. "Toothless!", Astrid shouted. Toothless kept on moving around as if he didn't hear her.

Astrid realised that Hiccup wasn't around his dragon. She looked around the clearing. On the ground, she saw a silver metal like stick laying there. She tilted her head as it looked familiar. "Toothless stop!", the voice shouted again with more concern in his voice. Everyone looked up and gasped.

On a high branch in a tree was Hiccup. He caught in a dragon net. It was so small, he could just barely move around in it. His green eyes look fearful at the black dragon.

"Hiccup!", Astrid shouted.

Hiccup heard her shout and looked over at her. His green eyes still full of fear. "Astrid! Grab my stick!", he said. Blue eyes looked down and saw the silver metal stick like resting in the grass. She picked it up. It felt smooth and a bit bumpy as some bumps were on it. It almost looks like the type that Gobber would make. She looked at it questioningly. "Press the first button!", said Hiccup quickly. Astrid moved her fingers and saw a couple of buttons. She noticed that Hiccup was looking fearfully in one direction. Even Toothless has stopped thrashing around and looked in the same direction. Astrid could hear some footsteps coming their way. Everyone started to get all tense and scared. Fishlegs started to shake. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were running back in forth like crazy, but quiet. Snotlout looked at Hiccup and back at the noise repeatedly.

Astrid narrowed her blue eyes and pressed the button. She gasped as a long sword came out of the stick. She quickly blinked and thought fast. She moved her hand towards the ropes around Hiccup as he fell out of the net. He landed on his feet crouched down. Then he quickly stood up and took the sword from her hand. He gripped it tightly as he swung it. Half of the ropes around Toothless fell off. Toothless managed to get out of it. "Run!", shouted Hiccup. Toothless stood up and made his wings flat as Hiccup jumped on him.

Everyone did as they were told and ran. The twins had their arms out as they ran back to the spot they were. Fishlegs had arms in the air as he was panicking. Astrid and Snotlout were practically racing each other. There was a vrooming noise in the sky.

"That damn Dragon Rider! Always stealing our dragons! Stoick is gonna have a fit when he hears about this!", shouted someone.

~.~.~

Once everyone finally stopped at the hideout, they were all panting. Snotlouts hands was on his legs as he was crouched over. Fishlegs rested his elbow on Snotlouts back as he panted. Astrid had her hands on her hips as she leaned backwards a bit with her face looking up as she panted. The twins were laying on the ground on their back next to each other. "That was too close!", panted Fishlegs. Snotlout realised that he was leaning on him. Then he shoved him off.

There was a vrooming noise in the night sky. Everyone looked up as they looked in the sky.

A black scaled dragon appeared in the sky. He gracefully landed on the ground without a noise. His tail flicked a bit as he lowered his wings. Hiccup jumped off of him. He went over to the front of his dragon and held his muzzle with one hand and the other petting his head. Then his green eyes looked over to the others who are out of breath. "Are you guys ok?", he asked. "-pants- we -pants- should be asking you that -pants.", said Fishlegs, now sitting on the floor. "Ya! And your lucky! Cause you get to fly away on a dragon!", said Tuffnut pointing a finger in the air while still laying on the ground. "Sooo lucky~", said Ruffnut in more of an annoyed tone.

Hiccup had a thoughtful look on his face. Toothless seemed to have read his mind and narrowed his eyes at him while making a small growling noise. "Oh come on bud! I'm sure it will work!", he said hopefully. The black dragon shook his head as his long ears flapped with. "You won't even give them a chance?", he asked. Toothless closed his eyes for a few minutes in thought.

"A chance for what?", Astrid asked as she went over toward them. She moved her bangs out of her face as she looked at Toothless and then at Hiccup with a confused look. The others started to get up and walk over to them.

Toothless opened his green eyes and looked over to the kids. He looked closely at all of them. Astrid had a bright spirit in her. Even though she has some anger issues, she can be very loyal. Snotlout can be very dumb, even if he has the same blood as Hiccups. But he can be dependable. Fishlegs was smart and loved dragons. Though he can be scared at times, he's a big help in certain situations. The twins are another story. They goof off a lot but they will be there for you even if they say they won't.

The black dragon looked down and sighed in defeat. Hiccup saw this and had a bright smile on his face.

"Alright, Astrid?", Hiccup asked as he looked at her. Her blue eyes looked into his green ones. "I want you to bring all of them to that cliff side. Ya know. The one from the other night?", he said.

Astrids blue eyes widened and blushed as she remembered that night. She shook her head and then nodded, "Alright.", she said as she put her hand on her hip.

Hiccup nodded and hopped back onto his dragon. "I want all of you to listen to Astrid tomorrow until Toothless and I come.", he said as he waved. Toothless flapped his black wings a couple of times before they took off. Fishlegs and the twins were waving their hands toward him.

A/N: Phew! Finally got this chapter done! I hope you guys liked it! :3


	13. Caught

Chapter 13

Caught

A/N: Yay I got this done quickly! Sorry it took a while guys! I'm happy that most of you are still reading this and reviewing this! -throws cookies to those who have been reviewing- And for those of you who've seen HTTYD 2, can you tell me what the metal stick that Hiccup carries is called? I'm getting tired of calling it "the metal stick", and I'm bad at coming up with names without taking something from someone ya know? :T

"Ok! We're here! Now where is he?", asked Snotlout as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Just like what the Dragon Rider has told them, they waited for him on the cliff side.

"Mabe he ditched us!", said Ruffnut. Astrid rolled her eyes. "He could be busy. After all, there are about a billion dragons in this world.", said Fishlegs as he looked at everyone. Snotlout sighed, "-sigh- This is stupid! I'm going to back to bed!", he said in annoyance. He was about to trudge off when they heard the familiar vrooming noise.

They all looked up and saw a boy wearing all black, fall from the sky. "Bout time!", said Snotlout in annoyed tone. "Sorry! A few Terrible Terrors were caught in a net and then on my way here, a Natterhead got it's tail caught and lost a few spikes in it's tail and I had to call some reinforcements.", Hiccup explained as he walked up to them. "Did you get a scratch?!", asked Ruffnut as she leaned against her brother. "Or a burn?!", Tuffnut asked, pushing his helmet back on his head as his sister slammed her side into him. Hiccup shook his head. "If you want to be a Dragon Rider like me, you have to be very careful with these things. The most important thing is to never get caught!", he said. "But why can't you get caught?", asked Snotlout. "Ya! What's the fun in that?!", asked Tuffnut. Hiccup suppressed a sigh, "Do you want a war to start?", he asked them. "Will there be chaos?!", Ruffnut asked as she got excited. Hiccup sighed this time.

"Anyway.", Astrid piped in to change the subject. "Why are we here?", she asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Well. Toothless and I thought long and hard about this. And…", he started as he started to scratch the back of his head. Some of his short brown hair moving as his hand scratched his head. He made a shy smile, "I think that I could teach you how to get your very own dragon.", he said as he looked away shyly. He wasn't sure how their reaction was going to be. Most would probably think that he was crazy to think of something like that. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to look at the kids.

All of them had their mouths opened. Astrid and Fishlegs were pretty much statues with their mouths touching the ground and their eyes full of shock. Snotlouts eyes were wide. The twins just looked at him confused like.

A small blush formed under Hiccups eyes, covering up his freckles. He looked down slightly. "I-It will be hard at first. And I'll understand that you wouldn't want to…", he said, still not looking at them. "Even if we did want to have a dragon of our own. How would we get one?", asked Astrid getting out of her trance. "I mean. If we look for one in the forest, the village is just going to hear us. Remember when you and Toothless got caught? They could hear you. If we wrestled up ourselves a dragon, we'll get caught and get in trouble.", she said with a worried look. Hiccup made a thoughtful look. "Well. First of all. Trying to befriend a dragon will be hard. Especially depending on the type of dragon it is. With Natterhead, you have to go into it's blind spot and slowly go up to it. Then slowly lift up your hand toward it until it calms down. Once it feels your touch, then it will feel reassured and calm down more.", Hiccup tried to explain.

"Well… There is always the Dragon Arena…", piped up Fishlegs while lifting a finger in the air as he talked.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at him surprised. "That could work! Well done Fishlegs!", said Hiccup with a smile. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait…. Wait.", said Snotlout very fast like while having his hands up like he's pushing something. "The Berk Dragon Arena. In the village. Surrounded by hundreds of villagers who are looking to kill you. Ya I say that's a very good plan! Let's just get my cousin killed all over again. And then have our parents skin us alive and feed us to the yacks!", he spat out sarcastically as he palled up his fists to his side. Everyone looked at the boy with black hair in shock. "First of all, I didn't die. Second, I have never gotten caught before. Third, I'll make sure you guys won't get into trouble, even if we do get caught.", said Hiccup as he looked at his cousin seriously. Snotlout and Hiccup had their eyes narrowed at each other. Black and green eyes glaring at each other. "Huh!", Snotlout huffed as he crossed his arms in defeat. "Then it's settled! We'll go to the Dragon Arena!", chimed Hiccup. "Wait! Don't we get a say in this?!", asked Tuffnut as he put his hands on his chest as if he was pointing at himself. Everyone looked at the twins. "Well?", asked Hiccup as he lifted his eyebrows. "Nothing.", Tuffnut said as he shrugged, "I just felt like saying something.", he said with a smirk. Everyone rolled their eyes as Ruffnut slammed her fist onto her brothers head.

~.~.~

So far so good. The teenagers have managed to walk into the Berk village unnoticed. They kept hidden in the shadows and hide behind several things like houses or carts. It was hard for the twins to keep quiet. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup had to give them both death glares to give them the hint. "Hey! We should-", started Ruffnut quietly. Astrid slammed her hand on her mouth as they kept walking. Tuffnut snickered at her. Then Ruffnut put her hand on his head and shoved him. "Ah!", Tuffnut said as he almost tripped on his feet. Hiccup balled his fists really quick and turned around to glare at the twins, "Will. You. Be. QUIET?!", he whispered angrily. "She started it!", whispered Tuffnut as he nodded his head toward her. Ruffnut glared daggers at him. Then he glared back. Hiccup quickly closed his mouth and balled his fists as he cringed his face in anger. Then he took a big huff as they got to the gate of the Arena.

"Alright. Fishlegs, keep a look out. Astrid, keep an eye on Snotlout and the twins.", ordered Hiccup. "Wait. Why can't we help?", asked Snotlout as he narrowed his black eyes. "Because I don't need any noise to alert the whole village!", Hiccup spat in a hushed voice.

Hiccup grabbed his metal stick on the side of his belt toward a lock on the rusted gate. He pressed a couple of buttons before a small sharp knife like appeared out of it. He put the small knife into the keyhole of the gate. There was some small clicking noise as he moved it around. His tongue was stick out on the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "Are you sure you know what your doing?", Fishlegs asked as he looked around behind them. "I've done this a thousand times Fishlegs. This will be nothing.", Hiccup said as a click was heard. He took the knife out of the hole and put the metal stick back on the side of his belt.

He pushed the gate opened slowly as to not make any noise. Then he looked at the others to make sure it's ok. Fishlegs nodded for reassurance. Hiccup looked around outside the gate, and then on the inside of the gate.

They all walked in. Except Ruffnut and Tuffnut started a cat fight. They kept on slapping each others hands, trying to hit each others faces. Both of them making grunting noises as they flapped their arms in the air. As they did that, they walked away from the group. Tuffnut managed to slap Ruffnut on the face, "Ha!", he said. Ruffnut narrowed her eyes and shoved her brother. "Woah!", he said as he tripped on his own feet and ran into some barrels that were against the wall next to the gate.

When he crashed it made a loud bang noise and some things breaking. Hiccup face palmed himself. Astrid looked at them like they were stupid. Snotlout put his hands on his hips and snickered. Fishlegs put a hand on his mouth as he gasped. Hiccup put his hand in his hair and grabbed a bundle of it as if he was gonna pull it out. He took a deep sigh and grabbed his helmet.

He put the black scaled like helmet and put it on his head. "What do you need that for?", Astrid asked. "It's for protection as well as to be more connected to the dragons and not have them so scared.", he said as he walked to the other end of the entrance.

In front of him were 5 large gates. "Hey Fishlegs! Do you know what kind of dragons are in these?", Hiccup asked as he kept staring at the cages. Fishlegs put his hand underneath his chin in thought for a moment. "I believe I heard Gobber say there were: Natterhead, Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, and a Terrible Terror.", he said. Hiccup nodded.

He started heading toward a lever to the closest cage.

"Hey! What's going on down there?!", shouted a gruff voice from above.

All the kids gasped when they looked up. Hiccup looked up. If the mask wasn't covering his face, terror would be shown in his green eyes.

All of a sudden he was slammed hard to the ground. "Oof!", he grunted as his stomach hit the floor with a thud. "I got him! I got the Dragon Rider!", a voice shouted above him. Hiccups eyes widened in shock when he knew whose it was. "Snotlout what are you doing?!", he panicked. He heard footsteps next to him and managed to glance over. He saw a light pair of boots next to him. Knees crouched down as a tan hand grabbed his metal stick. "Hey!", he said and struggled a bit. Astrid lowered her head to him and put her finger on her mouth as if she's shushing him. It took him a few moments to realise what his friends were doing. He narrowed his eyes and played along. "Get off me!", he spat.

Two pairs of large muscular hands grabbed both of Hiccups arms.

Before Hiccup knew it, he was being dragged out by too big vikings toward the entrance.

All the teens were watching their friend being taken off.

"What are we going to now? If they find out who he is-", Fishlegs started as he scooted closer to Astrid to hide behind. But he was interrupted when Gobber and Stoick walked over to them.

All of them gulped.

"What in Thor's name are you kids doing in here?", Stoick the Vast asked as he finally got to the group of teens. Gobber narrowed his blue eyes and glared at everyone of them to find hidden answers.

"Well… You see sir… We heard some noise down here and decided to check it out. And then we found the Dragon Rider and grabbed him.", Astrid tried explaining at the best of her ability.

The chief had his sharp green eyes narrowed at them. Everyone frozen and not daring to move. Fishlegs lip quivered as he waited for the chief to either go away or say something. The twins just staring in awe and confusion as to what's going on and what's going to happen. Snotlout just crosses his arms on his chest and lifts his chin up proudly. Astrid tries to keep a straight face as she puts her hand on her hip. Gobber glares ice daggers into each teens eyes, seeing if any of them would be lying and burst out at his intense stare.

"We will be taking him to the Great Hall for an interrogation. You lot will come with us as witnesses.", Stoick ordered. "Yes sir.", all the kids said in unison as they watch their chiefs retreating form. Gobber stopped half way. He looked at all the kids and pointed two fingers at his eyes and then pointed those fingers back at the kids. Fishlegs tried his best not to flinch.

"What are we going to do?! You KNOW I'm not good in these types of situations!", Fishlegs whined to Astrid and Snotlout. Astrid grabbed a metal stick and flipped it in the air and caught it again, "That's why I took this!", she said with a smirk. Fishlegs looked at it thoughtfully but with confusion in his eyes. "When the time is right I will give it too him and he can escape!", she said proudly at her plan. "Do you think there'll be a fight?!", asked Ruffnut as she balled up her fists up to her chest and jumped up a little. "Who do you think will win? Stoick or Hiccup?", asked Tuffnut with a smirk as he looked at his sister. They both snickered and banged their heads together as their helmets clanked. Astrid rolled her eyes. "I doubt there'll be a fight! Stoick AND Hiccup has more sense than that.". "We should probably get going there before they ask more questions!", piped up Snotlout as he put his hands behind his head to lean his head against them.

After Snotlout said that, the kids went into a sprint and dashed to the Great Hall.

A/N: ok guys just to warn you: the next few chapters are going to get longer to get on here. Mostly because I'm planing the chapters n then I have to reread them to make sure my wording n stuff is right. So thank you guys for being patient with me! I rlly appreciate it! :3


	14. Surprise

Chapter 14

Surprise

A/N: Thank you Theanvil7558 for letting me know what tht metal stick was! And thank you for you guys still reviewing after a long time! Now read! :D

Once the kids got to the Great Hall, they managed to get their before the meeting started. "Oh good! The chaos hasn't started yet!", chirped Ruffnut.

Inside the Great Hall, there was a swarm of vikings. I would say of all sizes, but they are all big in mostly muscle. Men, women, and even some children were there. Almost all the women had their hair up above their shoulders. They each talked to the men next to them. Everyone looking in the same direction and then back at each other. Talking rapidly as if they were in a rush. Although some vikings were silent as they waited patiently for something or someone to say something.

The kids walked quickly around the group of vikings to go to the front. They halted in their tracks as their eyes widened at the sight.

Their new friend, the Dragon Rider, was tied up in a wooden chair, right in front of Stoick the Vast. Hiccups arms were tied tightly behind the back of the chair. Tightly enough so he wouldn't just slip over the chair with his long skinny arms. The dark brown ropes were double… no triple tied around both his wrists. His black dragon like mask was still on him as he still had his identity still hidden. He wasn't moving, for he feared that something would go wrong.

The twins stared at their chief and the Dragon Rider with wide eyes like an owls, just waiting for something to happen. "This is so exciting!", squealed Ruffnut in a hushed voice as she bounced up and down a little bit.

The other kids payed no attention to her as they kept their eyes on the stars of this show.

Stoick the Vast had his fists into balls as they clenched together on his sides. His sharp green eyes glaring daggers into the Dragon Rider, hoping to pierce threw his mask. The boy tied to the chair didn't seem to be phased by the glare.

Everyone grew silent as they watched their chief do a stare down with the boy.

"Who are you Dragon Rider?", Stoick growled as the last two words he spat out.

The boy didn't bother moving or saying anything. Which got Stoick even more pissed than he already was.

Stoick stomped in front of the boy and reached out his hand. Getting ready to grab his mask and shove it off.

His arm stopped midway, when a loud boom was heard from outside.

Everyone gasped and looked around wildly.

Another loud boom was heard. This time, the Dragon Rider looked up at the ceiling as he knew what it was. Stoick saw the boys gesture and looked at his people. "Dragon Raid!", he shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Grab your weapons and lets go!", he roared as he lifted a fist in the air. Everyone shouted and dashed outside.

Stoick stomped up to the 5 teenagers. "You lot stay here and keep an eye on this Devil!", he growled at them. Only Fishlegs flinched as Stoick stomped outside to join the others. Astrid glared at Stoicks retreating form. How dare he call Hiccup that?! But then she remembered that he and the others don't know who the Dragon Rider is.

Astrids blue eyes quickly looked over to the boy. She got out his Inferno and pressed the button that had the knife. When she looked at the knife more closely, she noticed that it was one of a Natterheads stingers. She quickly walked up to him and used the knife to cut the ropes around his wrists.

Once enough of the ropes were cut loose, his hands quickly moved out from behind the chair. He jumped up onto his feet and snatched his Inferno from Astrid. He gave her a quick nod before dashing out the two great doors. "He's just gonna leave us?!", shouted Snotlout in an angry tone. He balled up his fists and ran outside. The others in hot pursuit.

When the kids finally got outside, there was chaos everywhere! Just what the twins wanted.

The once pitch dark village was now glowing in bright orange and yellow flame.

A few houses had a few burns on them. But not enough that the flame would consume the whole objects. Dragons of all species and color flew around in circles. Each one almost taking turn in breathing fire at different targets. A few Zipplebacks have managed to blow out some green gas straight threw the village. Once it got to the end, it used it's other head to use it's spark and light it up. Making those who were around the gas explode. "Awesome!", the twins shouted in unison. They clapped each others hand as they ran toward the Zippleback.

The other teens didn't bother to try and stop them.

The three looked around wildly to try and find the Dragon Rider. They quickly turned their heads around as they heard a loud roar.

A Natterhead flew right at them. It's tail flicked up as needles flew out of it. Before the kids could react, a boy in all black appeared in front of them. As the needles flung at them, Hiccup managed to deflect them all with his sword. The Natterheads blue scales quivered in annoyance. It squaked as it stomped over to the boy to try and bite him. It's talons on the end of it's wings snaps while it waddled over. Hiccup was ready while his Inferno caught on fire by pressing a button.

The Natterhead stopped automatically once it saw the flame. It screeched and started to flap it's wings as it took flight.

The kids stood there in awe at the boy. This was the first time they got to see him in action. The first time, he got knocked out by a Monstrous Nightmare tail.

Hiccup turned around to make sure that they weren't hurt.

Snotlout opened his mouth as to say something, when a piercing shriek was heard. Then a woman started to scream and cried out, "MY BABY!".

The kids turned their heads to see Stoick blocking a woman. Her blonde hair braided upwards as her brown eyes glared fearfully at a burning house. "My baby's in there!", she shouted again. Over the crackling flames a baby was crying.

The kids eyes were wide as they saw Hiccup charge toward the burning house, in hot pursuit. "Hiccup!", Astrid shouted. The Dragon Rider either ignored her, or couldn't hear her thew the crackling flames and dragon roarings.

"Stop!", Stoick shouted at the boy.

Still the boy ran.

All the kids, the mother, and Stoick watched as the Dragon Rider disappeared through the fire that blocked the entrance to the house.

It seemed like an eternity has passed before they all saw the boy jump out the high window, near the roof of the house. His arms were tucked close to his chest as his knees were close to his chest as well. The ear like flaps on his helmet flapped in the wind as he started to fall to the ground.

Once he was close to the ground, he swiftly landed on his feet. But then he quickly dropped down to his side as he started to roll on the grass a few feet away from the burning house.

He stopped rolling as his arms held tightly to his chest as he waited for the house to collapse from the fire.

The Dragon Rider sat up in a sitting position on the grass and started panting. The kids realised that he was holding something. They looked closer and saw a baby wrapped in a blanket securely. It was screaming and crying in the boys arms as he slowly stood up his feet. He staggered a little as he managed to get his balance back from the fall. He held the baby tighter in his arms as he quickly walked over to the woman with blonde hair. She stared at the boy in disbelief. He extended his arms as he held the crying bundle toward the woman. She gasped as she finally saw her baby. Tears welled up in the corners of her brown eyes as she moved her shaking hands toward the baby. She quickly grabbed the bundle and held it up to her chest and put her cheek on the baby's cheek as they both cried. If the Dragon Rider didn't have his mask on, he would be smiling right now.

The kids quickly ran up to the small group. All too shocked to say anything.

All of a sudden, they all heard someone breathing heavily.

They all looked toward the noise. Their eyes widened as they saw the Dragon Riders hand over his chest as if he was having trouble breathing. He put his other hand onto one of his thighs as he crouched over as he started gasping out breaths. "W-what?", Astrid started to ask. But then everyone gasp as the Dragon Rider collapse onto the grassy floor and fell unconscious.

A/N: just so you know, Hiccup just had an asthma attack from being in the fire :3

I am very happy for those of you who have still been reading Dragon Rider even though it's taking me a while to type these chapters :3 And I hope this was enough excitement to have you guys keep waiting for more! Lemme know what you think of this by reviews! Each reviews makes me happy! X3


	15. Awaken

Chapter 15

Awaken

A/N: Hi guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! The reason why Hiccup went and saved that baby like that, was because he didn't want anybody else to have the same experience as he did as a kid. And I'm too lazy to put it all in this chapter. But go ahead and read!

_He opened the door and a gust of wind blew at him. The door slammed against the other wall. Hiccup moved his brown bangs out of his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw what was outside._

_A whole bunch of different dragons were flying over the village. Each of them breathing fire in a type of pattern. One group would grab the sheep and the other would be breathing on the houses. Fire swam over the village like a blanket. The fire was spreading as fast as the dragons were. Different vikings running all over the place with buckets of water. Everyone shouting different things to each other. And others shooing their young into the houses. _

_A gust of fire spread right in front of Hiccup. He screamed and slammed the door. _

_He ran backwards a little bit while shaking. _

_There was a loud boom as a ball of fire blasted through the door. He screeched and ran to the steps. He only made it halfway up when he looked behind him. His green eyes widened as the fires yellow light glared at them. The fire swam around his house as it burnt down the door and headed towards the table. Once it reached the table, Hiccup noticed it was heading toward him. He screamed as loud as he could and crawled up the stairs. _

_Once he got upstairs, he ran into his room and slammed the door. He ran into the corner of his room, near his bed. Smoke seeped through the cracks of the door. Hiccup started to cough from the black smoke. _

_He heard a rumbled as the fire cloaked his door. The boy whimpered. Tears were forming at the corners of his green eyes. While coughing non stop from the thickness of the smoke. _

_He sat down on the ground with his knees up against his chest as the fire was getting near his desk. Fresh tears streaming down his now red cheeks. He decided to call for help, "Daddy!", he shouted. A few tears dripped off of his face and landed on the floor. The fire was getting so close to the boy in just a few seconds. Hiccup shouted again while his tears rushed down his cheeks like a river. He coughed really hard as he swallowed smoke when he yelled._

Green eyes gerked awake as he woke up from his own yell. He knew he yelled since his throat was tight and dry. Along with droplets of sweat swiftly flowing down his face. His mouth partly opened as his breathing was still rapid from his night terror. He slowly lifted his hand up toward his hair. His small fingers glided through his brown locks as he groaned in annoyance. He hasn't had _that_ dream for years. And now it decides to play again?

The boy started to slowly push himself up in a seating position when a soft hand was placed on his chest, gently pushing him back to lay down again. Green eyes looked right to see a pair of concerned blue ones. The blonde's eyes showed concern as she used her hands to make him lay down instead of telling him with words. Hiccup opened his mouth to protest when he started to cough from his dry throat. Astrid used her left hand and reached for a glass of water on the desk next to the bed the boy was in. A small candle was on the same table, dimly lighting the room around them. She handed the cup to him as Hiccup gladly took it and sipped slowly. Once the cup was half empty, he gave her it back.

"You were yelling in your sleep.", she finally spoke. Hiccup gave her a slight nod as saying that he already knew. She kept going, "You shouted for your dad…", she mumbled quietly. Green eyes widened at that. He looked at her with shock and a bit of fear. Astrid noticed this and continued, "After you collapsed back there, Stoick ran up to you before I did. He quickly took off your mask to see if that would help. But when he saw your face, he was frozen. I told him that we had to get you to safety and he finally snapped out of it. When you yelled for his name earlier, he came running in all frantic. When he saw that you were just sleeping, he left and told me to take care of you. And now here we are…", she said in a half quiet but gentle voice.

Hiccup snorted.

Astrid looked at him astonished. "So all he did was freeze huh? Didn't bother to kill me?", he said as he put his hand threw his hair once more. He continued,"or is he just going to wait and do it in front of the entire village?", he smirked and chuckled a bit at the end. Astrid narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "How can you say something like that Hiccup? After all, he did save you. He could have just left you on the ground and have the fire consume you instead of being in here now!", she spat out. "Just like last time?", he smirked as his eyes looked down at his lap. The blonde's eyes widened at his remark. She looked closer at his eyes. She saw hurt in those green eyes. Her eyes softened as she remembered that night. Remembered how her chief was on his knees in grief and defeat at his burning house, thinking that his only child burned to death. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

But before she could say anything, Hiccup was already out of bed and heading toward a window that was on the far left corner of the room. "Where are you going!?", she managed to squeak out. Hiccup paused with one foot on the window ledge and both hands on the sides of it, getting ready to jump. He turned his head half way towards her. "Why bother staying? After all…", he started to say as he turned his head fully towards her with a sad smile, "I'm the devil…", he said with a raspy voice, as if his throat was dry again. Before Astrid could stop him, he jumped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness.

The girl stood in front of the window with a sad expression on her face. "Oh Hiccup…", she whispered, "You have no idea how much your father has missed you…". She closed her eyes and thought over in her head how she was going to explain this to Stoick.

Just as she closed her eyes, the door behind her opened.

A big viking with a long brown beard with it's ends tied together trudged in slowly. He held onto his hat as he walked threw the door frame. His sharp green eyes looked around the dimly lit room. "Where's the boy?", he asked.

Astrid didn't bother to turn and look at her chief.

"Gone."

A/N: Bleh. Sorry for SUCH a short chapter! But I wanted to get this part over with. Thank you for your guys patients! Very much appreciated!


	16. Flying

Chapter 16

Flying

A/N: This chapter is going to skip a few days ahead in the story. And it's also going to switch different points of view a lot as well.

It's been weeks since the village has last seen the Dragon Rider. Even the teenagers havn't got to meet him in the forest at night. The twins get so bored, they are starting to cause more trouble than the dragons! Fishlegs has made sure to remember everything Hiccup has told him and write them down in a journal he had. Snotlout just gets more annoyed each night Hiccup doesn't show up. And Astrid has pretty much lost hope in ever seeing Hiccup again. After that night with the dragon raid, Astrid doubt that Hiccup would ever come back around Berk again.

Stoick has pretty much been acting like he's always been. He knew better than to have high hopes for thinking that that boy could be his son. Gobber had no idea what has happened of course, but he's going to be their for his best friend anyway.

After that dragon raid, more new houses were build.

The lady with the baby was more protective of her baby more than ever.

Even though the teenagers knew that the Dragon Rider wouldn't be in the forest like he used to, they still went. Together. Just the 5 of them.

The sky was all dark except for the moon and stars. Stars blinked in the sky every now and then in a dance. The moon illuminated the whole island as a flashlight in the night sky. The leaves wave in the soft wind blowing evenly in the air. No owl or cricket made any gesture of music that night.

A boy wearing a gray vest was marching ahead of the groupe in anger. His fists balled tightly together as he stomped away. His black eyes narrowed angrily at nothing. "How dare that Hiccup just come and then disappears again like that!", he snorted in disgusted. "Without even saying goodbye…", Astrid whispered. Her blue eyes glared at the luscious green grass full of sadness. Her hands rest against her red spiked skirt that swayed every time she walked. Fishlegs brown eyes would look down but every now and then would look up at his friends. He really did like spending time with Hiccup. He learned so many new things about dragons that he didn't even know. His whole life he thought of dragons as wild killing animals that will kill you on sight. But learning from Hiccup, he regrets thinking like that about a dragon. The twins were quiet more than usual. Back at Berk, they would always try and find a way to either prank someone or cause any type of trouble they can get their hands on.

A low growl came from Snotlout, "Grrr! I wish I knew where that stupid Dragon Rider was so I can… so I can… RAAGH!", he shouted in anger. The kids just ignored him as they knew if they told him to calm down, it would only make things worse.

The blonde thought for a moment about what he just said. She realised, that the whole time they have been with Hiccup, they never knew where he's been the whole time. Her blue eyes widened in realisation. She balled up her fists in anger and she let out an annoyed screech. Everyone flinched as they looked at her in shock. "Damn that Hiccup!", she snarled as she started to turn around and stomp off.

"W-w-where are you going…?", Fishlegs asked with his hands up by his chest and tip toeing slowly toward Astrid with big brown eyes. "I'm going to find that Hiccup and give him a piece of my mind!", she snarled. Everyone just stared at her in bewilderment. "Ya and how exactly are you going to do that?", asked Snotlout in an annoyed tone. He was just as mad and upset as she was, but never thought of on finding him. "Remember before he got captured he was teaching us about dragons and how we get to ride them?", Astrid asked all of them, without looking at them.

Everyone nodded. "I'm going to go to the Dragon Arena and try and fly one of those dragons!", she proclaimed. Everyone gasped. "You can't be serious!", said Ruffnut. "Oh this will be so awesome! If Astrid gets eaten, I call her ax!", proclaimed Tuffnut. "Astrid, you do know that there are 5 dragons in that arena. We havn't had any dragon training. AND the last time we experienced a dragon, we almost got killed if Hiccup didn't show up?!", stated Fishlegs. He was worried about Astrid. Ever since she threw that ax at Hiccup that one night. After that night she's been a little different.

"When Hiccup was in the arena, he explained how to get a Deadly Natter. So it should be no problem.", she shrugged as they got closer to the village.

The kids just looked at each other as they headed toward the village and into the dragon arena.

~.~.~

Once again, the 5 kids were in front of the 5 great gates in the Dragon Arena. Fishlegs brown eyes would constantly look around up top wildly to make sure that no one would catch them. The twins kept pushing and shoving each other to try and get the dragon first. Astrid and Snotlout were the only ones that was ready for all of this. Snotlout was actually serious for once in his life. Considering that he was going to risk his life to try and ride a dragon to go and find his cousin and wanting to slap him silly.

Astrid started to walk up to the lever to open the cages.

~.~.~

"Come on bud!", shouted a boy.

A boy was wearing all black with two brown straps going zig zag from his front to back. His Inferno strapped securely on the side of his belt. A black mask was on his face. Bright green eyes was the only thing shown on the mask as ear like flaps were flapping in the wind. Underneath the boy was sitting on a creature. A black scaley creature with green eyes narrowed as he was concentrating on what they were doing. His big wings flapped in the wind as they kept gliding up the the blackened night sky.

Hiccup padded the dragons neck gently to give him a signal. The dragon made a growl in annoyance. "Aw come on Toothless! I trust you!", the boy said encouragingly and truthfully. The dragon breathed out of his nose like a snort in response. Hiccup ignored it and loosened his shoulders a bit as he stood still. Then he slid off his dragon sideways.

The boy started to fall from his dragon down head first. If you could see, his eyes would be closed as he felt the bits of wind seep threw his mask as he fell. After waiting for a few moments, Toothless started to tuck in his wings as he dived down after his rider. He narrowed his eyes into slits as the wind blew against him. Once he got next to his rider he opened his wings a bit to slow down. He turned his body around to have his stomach face his friend as his head looked downwards at the boy. Hiccup noticed this and moved his head to look back at his best friends. Their green eyes met for a moment when Toothless stuck out his tongue in the wind being silly. If you could see, Hiccup would be smiling.

Hiccup looked down as he started to see the indigo blue water. He nodded at his dragon. Toothless made a cooing noise as he flapped his wings to go faster than his friend. Once he was directly under the boy, Hiccup managed to make a little twist of his body and landed on his dragons back swiftly. Toothless extended his wings just as they were about to hit the water. He flapped his wings a bit to be a few feet in the air away from the water. Hiccup reached out his hand and patted Toothless's head gently. "See. That wasn't so bad!", chirped Hiccup. Toothless rolled his green eyes as he made a purring noise at the touch.

"Ahh! Hookfang! STOP STOP STOP!", shouted a boys voice from afar.

Hiccup and Toothless flinched as the dragon perked his long ears. Hiccup gripped his saddle tighter as he turned his head around.

His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

In the distance, not too far from him, was 5 kids riding 4 dragons.

On the far left, a boy with short blonde hair and a tiny viking helmet was riding a brown bumpy Gronkle. It's tiny wings flapping furiously as the boy held tightly on the dragons tiny horns on it's head. The Gronkles eyes looked ahead lazily. Next to him was a bright yellow green Zippleback. Behind it's two heads were two twins with long blonde hair as they kept shoving each other. "I'm driving! Cause I got on Belch first!", shouted the boy twin. "So what?! Barf does the gas first, so I should lead!", proclaimed the blonde girl. Next to them, was a bright red scaled Monstrous Nightmare. On his back was a big boy with black hair. Every once and a while the dragon would catch it's self on fire, making the boy shout a few times in annoyance. And next to them was a bright blue Deadly Natter with long sharp tan teeth sticking out. On it's back was a blonde girl with her hair braided back and flowing in the wind. Her blue eyes piercing into her target.

Hiccup narrowed his green eyes as he glared at them. He knew why they were following him and he didn't like it.

He patted Toothless once on his head. Toothless made a cooing noise as he slowly lifted his wings in the air. He slammed his wings down hard and before anyone could blink, they have zoomed off in the distance, now looking like tiny ants.

Everyone gasped at their speed. "Hurry! Before we lose them!", shouted Astrid. Everyone gave their dragon a signal and all them flew as fast as they could.

It didn't take them long to finally catch up with the two. Astrid saw Hiccups head turn half way at them. He leaned down on his dragon and they started to turn left downwards. Astrid gasped as a rock came out of no where. They all dodged it.

She looked around and saw that there was a ton of stone rocks pointed upwards from the ocean. All of them making a maze like structure. Her eyes widened as she saw Hiccup and Toothless zig zag threw all of them easily. A couple of times doing a couple of spins and turning upside down a bit. She narrowed her eyes as she saw it as a challenge. She blinked and looked at her companions. They all stared in shock at what Hiccup has managed to do. "Well? Lets go!", she said loudly. They all turned their heads to her like she was crazy.

Before any of them could say anything, "Come on Stormfly!", she shouted. Stormfly made a squaking noise and flapped it's wings quickly as they dashed into the pillars. "W-wait Hookfang- AAHH!", Snotlout shouted as his dragon quickly sped ahead of Astrid, her eyes widened at the speed of the dragon. Snotlout screamed as his dragon kept on making the turns easily. A few times he jump on the pillars and use it's claws to grab hold and jump from one to another, but then go back to flying. The twins started to screech from behind them as their dragon made the turns easily as well. Astrid saw that Fishlegs and his Gronkle were flying over the pillars, "I don't think Meatlug would be able to make some of those sharp turns! Sorry girl..", he shouted. Once Astrid and her dragon safely made it out of those pillars, she saw Snotlout and Hookfang skidded to a quick stop. Snotlouts black eyes wide with shock as he padded his hands all over himself, "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!", he shouted in excitement as he put his fists in the air proudly. When he saw Astrid looking at him with a raise eyebrow, he quickly tucked his fists in toward his chest, "Of course I am!", he proclaimed.

She rolled her eyes as she quickly skimmed the whole clearing.

In the distance she could see the black dragon and his rider flying upward toward a spiky rock.

But when everyone looked at the rock more closely, they all gasped and stood frozen at the sight.

~.~.~

Hiccup quickly looked behind them toward the pillars. He sighed in relief. "I think we lost them bud.", he said as he patted Toothless on the head. Toothless made a cooing noise as he tilted his head a bit to look up at his rider.

Ahead of them was a giant land of rock. On top of it were sheets of ice. A sea green blue ice sticking out like sharp daggers out of each end of it's sides.

The two made it's way around some of the ice pillars and glided threw a hole in the ice. Toothless flapped his arms a few times when they entered a cavern. In the center of the room was a giant ice pillar that was glued to the ceiling and floor. Dragons of many species and color flew around it in a type of pattern. Eventually one or two would come out and rest on the soft grass of the edges of the room. Plants of all kinds sticking up from the ground as some of the baby dragons played with each other. Toothless stayed close to his friends as to not get trampled by the little devils.

On one side of the room, a waterfall hung from the roof of the room. As it's beautiful light blue water dropped freely onto the pond below it. Inside that pond, just under the waterfall, was a giant white dragon. The Bewilderbeast layed in it's nest at the bottom. His white scales glowing in the droplets of the water. The black tips of his spikes on each ends on his body would ripple as he breathed in his sleep.

Hiccup raised his arms up and grabbed his helmet and took it off.

He and Toothless made their way. over one room in the far corner.

Once he entered it, he threw his mask on a table. On that table had thousands of papers spread all over on it. There were papers even on the floor and on the wall in front of it. "Alright bud. Should we take your saddle off?", Hiccup asked Toothless.

Toothless perked his ears. But it wasn't at Hiccups question.

Hiccup noticed this action and turned around.

A/N: Phew! I finally got this done! I was really lost at what to do for this chapter! So it took me many nights to daydream on this! And I hope I gave as much detail as I could with this story! N omg is this story getting long o.o Reviews are very much appreciated :3


	17. Explanations

Chapter 17

A/N: Answering Reviews Time!

-NightsAnger: I know bout the speed of the Night Fury but Hiccup and Toothless were already close to that ice rock thingy place n the others were still at the pillars so ya they were still pretty far away.

-Ern Estine 13624: thank you for reviewing a lot in my story n I'm glad that you like it!

-Tillythedwfan: yes I will try to b nice to Hiccup, but hey, he's the Dragon Rider n almost all the clans who know him, want to have him, so ya XD

- .940: Hiccup always goes back to that place after he's with the others

guardianofdragonlore: no. no he is not! But the only reason why Hiccup called himself that was because his dad called him that n he felt hurt so ya :T

midnightsky0612: ik I was thinking about making a father/son moment, but when I thought of another fire n stuff I had to do that, but I hoped you liked this tho :3

-To Everyone Else: thank you for all of your reviews, whether it was to give tips on my typing/writing or just commenting, thank you! :3 Also, just ignore my some of my spelling n thanks for some of you who tell me how to spell it correctly /

Now onto the story! :DD

Explanations

Hiccup noticed this action and turned around.

He saw the 5 kids that he had tried to ditch earlier.

He narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? You found me. What do you want?", he asked in annoyed tone.

The blonde girl stomped up to him as her red spiked skirt swayed. She lifted up her arms as she made a fist. Her fist slammed into Hiccups stomach. Hard.

Hiccup winced as he crouched down in pain. Toothless's ears perked up. "Why would you do that?!", he asked in bewilderment as he cringed. "Thats for leaving us!", Astrid proclaimed. As Hiccup slowly started to stand up, Snotlout walked over. Once Snotlout got to his cousin, he whacked him on the side of his head. "Really?!", shouted Hiccup in annoyance as he put his other hand on the side of his head. Green eyes looked over to the other three kids. "Alright. Whose turn is it next?", he asked annoyed in a sarcastic tone. Fishlegs just stood where he was. He wasn't one to hit anyone or say something terribly mean. The twins just shrugged, "I'm good!", said Tuffnut, "Me too!", said Ruffnut. Both having a bored look in their eyes.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he rubbed his stomach a bit. "Ok then. Well. What I want to know is how you got onto those dragons so easily!", he said as he pointed at the 4 dragons with his right hand. The blue Deadly Nadder would look around wildly with it's eyes as he got near Hiccups desk. The red Monstrous Nightmare was now over by Toothless as they started to sniff each other. The yellow green Zippleback stood where it was as his two heads kept moving back and forth to get a good look at the place.

The Deadly Nadder was over by Hiccups desk and started to walk over some of the papers that were on the floor and ripping them up with his claws on his feet. "NO NO NO!", shouted Hiccup as he hurriedly went over to her. "Bad dragon! Go! Shoo!", he flailed his arms at the dragon to shoo her away. But the dragon just tilted her head at him as she wiped her feet on the papers. Hiccup groaned in annoyance as he face palmed himself, "Oh the Gods hate me…", he mumbled as he put his hand back at his side. "Good Stormfly! Come here girl!", chirped a voice behind him. The blue Deadly Nadder lifted up her head as she heard her name. She trotted over to Astrid. Hiccup just gave her an annoyed look. Astrid stroked the side of her dragons face, wearing a smug look.

The boy just sighed and trudged over to his desk as he grabbed a few sheets of whats left of his papers. "I needed to organize this place anyway…", he mumbled to himself. Snotlout just smirked.

"So you like, live in a cave?", asked Ruffnut as she looked around the place with her arms dangling from her shoulders. "Oh! I wanna be a caveman!", chirped Tuffnut as he raised his hand in excitement. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I'm not a caveman guys. This is just where I've been living for 10 years. It's nice. Protection against the harsh winters. Protection from intruders…", he trailed off on that last part. He looked at his 5 friends, "On second thought, scratch that last comment…", he mumbled as he went back to sorting out papers.

"Do you live alone?", asked Fishlegs, his brown eyes looking all around the room. Hiccup paused for a moment, as if he was hesitating. "No.", he finally said as he stacked a few sheets of paper. Astrid raised an eyebrow as she and Snotlout exchanged a glance and looked back at Hiccup.

A loud roar echoed threw whole cavern.

Everyone jumped in surprise. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh nooo….", mumbled Hiccup fast like as he put his hands on his head. He grabbed his hair as if he was going to pull it out. Toothless just layed in his bed lazily. Hiccup looked over to him, "Useless reptile…", he mumbled. Everyone looked at Hiccup with a confused look. "What was that?", asked Snotlout. "Oh Gods. Oooohhh Gods I'm gonna be in soooo much trouble…", Hiccup kept mumbling. "Ok ok… Guys I need to you-", he got interrupted by a coo from Toothless. Hiccup looked over to Toothless, afraid to know what he wanted. Toothless just stared ahead of him with big green eyes. "Oh no…", he managed to mumble.

Hiccup turned his head to his dragons direction. Automaticly, he slammed his forehead against his desk (face desk).

Everyone stared wide eyed.

In the entrance to Hiccups room, was a person. She wore a brown coat with a big hoodie behind her. A brown fuzzy skirt matched her coat. Her green eyes narrowed sternly as she looked around the room at everyone. Her staff held tightly in her right hand.

"H-hi mom…", Hiccup mumbled, with his face still on his desk.

All the kids gasped. They all looked at the lady again. Back at Hiccup. And back at the lady. "That's you mother?!", Astrid asked. Everyone on Berk has heard of the story on how Stoicks wife has been taken by a dragon during a dragon raid a long time ago. Snotlouts black eyes were wide with shock as he just stood there in bewilderment.

"I suppose you have some explaining to do, son.", the lady said sternly as she looked at Hiccup. "Heh heh…", he mumbled as he flailed an arm at her as a gesture.

The lady looked at all the kids again as she walked out of the room.

"Yup… The Gods hate me so….", mumbled Hiccup as he stood up again. He put a hand over his forehead and rubbed it. He was just about to walk out of his room when Snotlout spoke, "Wait! What are we supposed to do?! And who is she?!", he demanded. Hiccup turned his head halfway to them. He sighed, "Alright. All of you follow me…", he said lazily. Everyone looked at each other as he walked out of the room and they followed.

~.~.~

They all walked into a big cave like room. One end of the room had shards of ice sticking out on either ends. On the other end was all rock and stone that made benches and table like things. Next to the wall with ice, had a couple ledges. On those ledges were a few cups and what looked like wooden plates. Some fish were piled in bags in the farther end of the corner. On the ice ledge rested a long bottle. An ice pillar was sticking out from the sheet of ice, and a couple drops of water were dropping down into the bottle. In the middle of the room had a small fire pit. A couple pieces of fish were on sticks, sticking upwards from the pit.

Over by the bottle, the same lady had her hands on it. Her eyes were watching the water droplets drop into it. "So. Who are your friends dear?", the lady asked without looking at them.

Fishlegs was busy looking around the cave. "Food!", shouted the twins. Astrid whacked her hand on Ruffnuts shoulder and shook her head no. Then the twins stopped and stood still. Snotlout just kept staring at the lady.

"Mom.", Hiccup started as he got into the middle of the room. He gestured toward Fishlegs, "This is Fishlegs. He is one of the smartest in the group and loves dragons.", he explained. Fishlegs lifted his chin up proudly. "And these are the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut.", he said as the twins started to shove each other. "Their specialty is chaos and explosions. But they are very dependable and loyal.". Astrid moved her bangs out of her eyes as she looked at Hiccup. "This is Astrid. She is a very good friend that is loyal as well as reliable. She does have some anger issues. But she is just as sharp as her ax.", he smirked. Astrid narrowed her blue eyes in a type of pout. Hiccup walked over to Snotlout. "And this.", he started as he put his hand on his cousins shoulder. "Is my cousin Snotlout! He is not the brightest viking and his muscles usually speak for him. But he is very loyal.", he said proudly. Snotlout didn't bother to say anything for he was too busy staring at the lady.

"Snotlout? As in, Spitlout and his wife's son?", the lady finally turned her head to look at them. "Yup!", said Hiccup as he hit on Snotlouts back gently. Snotlout finally snapped out of it as he blinked a few times.

"S-so then… Your my… Aunt?", Snotlout asked the lady. The lady nodded slowly. "Yes. Snotlout. I am you aunt.", she smiled. Then she looked at all the kids. "I should probably introduce myself.", she said. She started to walk slowly into the middle where Hiccup was before. "I am Valka. Wife to Stoick the Vast and Mother to Hiccup Haddock.", Val said with a smile and her green eyes smiling as well.

The kids just stared at her with shock.

"B-but we heard that you were eaten by a dragon!", said Fishlegs, with his brown eyes wide. "Taken, dear. Taken.", she corrected him. "Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me. He just probably thought I belonged here with the other dragons.", she mumbled. "Cloudjumper?", Astrid asked.

Valka's green eyes sparkled as she smiled. Then she cuffed one of her hands over her mouth and made a type of roaring noise that echoed throughout the cave. Right after the noise died down, there was another roaring noise that was the same and some flapping sounds.

Toothless came up from behind Hiccup and his long ears perked up. Hiccup smiled at him and looked toward the cave where the sound came from.

Everyones eyes popped out when they saw a Stormcutter flap its way over to the group. It's sharp yellow eyes quickly going toward it's rider. Valka went up to him and put her hands underneath it's muzzle. It started to make a purring noise. Then the orange scaled dragon noticed the other teens in the room. It's held tilted to the side as it got a good look at them. It's giant horns on his head were massive. The flaps behind it tilted with its head. The horns covered up half of its eyes. When he saw the teens, he knew that they weren't a threat. A Night Fury started to jump over towards the Stormcutter. He was purring as he reached the dragon. Cloudjumper raised an eyebrow at the black dragon. Toothless went under the bigger dragons wing playfully and stuck its tongue out on the side. Cloudjumper narrowed it's eyes in annoyance and removed it's wing from Toothless. Valka and Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"I-is that a… Stormcutter…?", Fishlegs asked as he slowly padded up to the orange dragon. "Sharp eye boy. How did you guess?", asked Valka with a surprised gleam in her eyes. They have a very muscular and sturdy build, two pairs of wings, the second one they use to walk on. And their face is like a type of owls.", Fishlegs answered proudly. "Mmm, smart boy you are.", she said. Fishlegs closed his eyes and lifted his chin up proudly. The twins and Snotlout rolled their eyes.

Both a Monstrous Nightmare and a Zippleback came into the room to look for their riders. The Zipplebacks two heads instantly found theirs. They trotted over to them happily. They nudged their heads on the twins shoulders. The twins smiled right away and put their hands on the heads. The Monstrous Nightmare made it's way over to it's rider and layed next to him on the ground. Snotlout smile as his black eyes glowed and rested his elbow on the dragon and leaned on him. A blue Nadder squaked as it made it's way over to the blonde girl. She put her hand on it's nose and the dragon nuzzled her hand in delight. A brown scaled Gronkle made it's way over to Fishlegs as it plopped on the floor and started to fall asleep. Fishlegs hugged his dragon with a big smile on his face.

Valka saw this and her jaw dropped. She knew that the only way to get to this place was either on boat or on a dragon. Then she smiled as she saw that Toothless has pounced on her child and started to lick him as he laughed. She lifted an eyebrow as she thought for a moment.

"Hiccup dear.", she called to her boy. The child looked up at her as he put his arms up to block his dragon playfully. Hiccup quickly shoved his dragon gently off of him and got up and padded over to his mother.

She gestured her hand for him to lean closer to her. "I want you to train these kids about dragons.", she said happily but seriously. Hiccups green eyes widened, but nodded. He smiled as he looked at his friends.

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter. It took some time to make the detail as best as I could. And as well as describing the dragons. Especially Cloudjumper. He's a bit hard to explain.. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lemme know what you think by reviewing! :3


	18. Fun and Games

Chapter 18

Fun and Games

A/N: wow I got a lot of reviews on chapter 17 o.o Yay! I have over 100 reviews! :DDD Hicstrid! *Major spoiler for those who haven't seen HTTYD 2!* ( you can see a small clip of this part here:  watch?v=yjNmrCcHTWY

It was a total shock for the teens after they had met with Hiccups mother.

After Valka and Hiccup had their little small talk, the kids had to all go home. The moon was starting to set at that time and they didn't want to risk getting caught. So they hopped onto their dragons and flew off. The kids made sure to remember how to get there again. Snotlout was quiet the whole ride back. But then again, who wouldn't be? After finding out that your dead aunt has come back to life, that's something to think about. But also something to keep a secret.

Once the kids made it back to Berk safe, they quickly locked up their dragons. They hated to do this every time. Especially since their so close to their dragons.

Hopefully none of them had to get up too early to do stuff.

~.~.~

The orange flame of the sun has finally seeped out of the ground and is slowly making it's way up in the sky. Birds have emerged from their nests and is now singing around the sun. A light breeze was felt amongst the leaves and grass.

Icy blue eyes has finally opened to those harsh rays of the sun. She put her right hand on her head as she moved some bangs out of the way and slowly sat up. She only managed to get a couple hours of sleep.

The girl slowly got out of bed and went over to her window. "I doubt there's anything for me to do today…", she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

She didn't bother to grab her ax that was next to her bed and started to walk out of her door to go outside.

The orange rays of the sun glowed off of her icy blue eyes, making it sparkle in the early morning sun. She blinked a few times to get her vision back. When she could see, she saw that mabe one or two vikings were out and doing their early morning chores. Then there was some working in the field milking the yaks or rolling the hay.

Since it was early and barely anyone was up and would need her, she thought she would visit Hiccup.

She walked through the village casually and made her way to the Dragon Arena. Once she got there, she quickly double checked to make sure that no one saw her come in here. She pulled the lever to open up the cage with her dragon.

When the gate opened, the blue Nadder twitched her head and blinked opened her golden eyes. When she saw her rider she started to chirp in delight. Astrid quickly put her finger up to her mouth to shush her. The dragon grew quiet as she listened to her friend.

She jumped on her dragon and they slowly and silently crept out of the cage. They both quickly looked around to make sure that no one from the village would see them, and they took flight.

~.~.~

The sun barely raised through the sky since Astrid left Berk to go see Hiccup. She didn't care what the others would say. She just hoped that they could cover for her if someone needed her.

Stormfly flapped her wings a couple more times over the stone pillars near the water. After they passed them, they reached the giant ice rock. Astrid is still amazed at how it looks. And she still wonders what type of dragon made such a magnificent thing. Even Stormfly was mesmorized by it's beauty.

They flew threw the hole that they went threw before. Stormfly had to tuck in her wings the whole time and make some sharp turns. But all in all it was pretty fun!

Once they got threw it, they reached a small cave that was empty.

Astrid got off of her dragon and Stormfly ran off into another cave. "Don't get lost!", she called to her. She, too, went off in another direction. Back to the room that seemed like Hiccups room.

Once she entered that room, she saw on the desk was piled with neat papers that had at least had 10 groups piled together.

In the corner near the desk was a big black solid smooth rock that looked it was burned at the top.

She looked around the room but didn't see the brown haired green eyed Dragon Rider.

So she decided to wait for him by walking over to his desk and look at his papers. She remembered last night that Stormfly had scratched up some of his papers and he panicked. She picked one of the papers up and looked at it.

It was some sort of drawing of a weapon. A type of bow where you could hold it side by side instead of up and down. She was still looking at the picture when she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"Hey Astrid, what are you doing?", asked Hiccup as he came up from behind her. "Just looking.", she mumbles. "What are these?", she asks as she put the sheet back and picks up another one. "Uhhh… Well… T-There just drawings of weapons that I've seen vikings use to attack dragons with and I draw them down and try to make them myself so that I can figure out how to stop them when we get to them again.", Hiccup mumbles.

A black dragon pads up over to the side of the desk over to the black rock. He jumps on it as he breathes fire on to it and goes in a circle. He stops and lays down and lazily looks over to the two. "What do you do exactly?", Astrid asked as she looked at him.

There was a hint of a haunted look in his green eyes. Astrid tilted her head a little as her bangs swooshed down as well. Hiccup started to walk off and gestured to her for her to follow him, "Come.", he says. Astrid narrows her eyes a bit out of curiosity and follows him closely behind.

Hiccup led her out of the room. Toothless made a type of groaning noise and forced himself to get up. He shook his head and then padded after them.

The three started to walk fast through a narrow pathway. Instead of rocks around them, there was shiny silvery stone like structures. Each foot they take it gets narrower where they have to crouch down a bit each time. "Where are we going?", Astrid asks. "Come.", said Hiccup as he gestures for her to follow again. Astrid narrows her eyes in annoyance.

After a few more steps they finally made it to the end. The light from the entrance was so bright that Astrid had to put a hand over her eyes and walked out with Hiccup.

When they got out, Astrid was amazed once again.

In the huge room had several ice pillars connecting the ceiling and floor. Various species of dragons of all kinds were flying around them in a mixed up pattern. On the far end of the wall was a large waterfall that was just as bright blue as the ice surrounding the stone walls.

On the ground was different types of plants as well. But there was also a lot of babies crawling around on top of each other in a play. Their big colored eyes bright with joy and happiness.

Astrids blue eyes matched the ice around the giant cave. She looked around at all the dragons and sides of the cave. "Wow…", was all that she managed to say out loud. Hiccup nodded with a satisfied smile, "Yup. That was my expression as well when I first saw this place.", he said. Astrid finally looked at the boy as he started to walk over to some dragons that were dozing on the side of the wall under some tall plants that would give them shade.

A blue dragon with red dots on its scales tilted sideways a bit as Hiccup went over to it. It's yellow eyes looking at Hiccup playfully. "This Snapplefang lost his leg to a man who is hunting dragons in one of his traps.", he said as he patted it gently on the side of its neck. Then Hiccup turned around to look at some of the dragons who flew up to them. He quickly went over to one of them and Astrid turned around to look.

"This Raincutter,", he started as he pointed at a dragon, "had it's wing sliced by a razor netting.", he said as he lifted up it's wing gently with his two hands. The dragon looked at him with sad eyes. Hiccup smiled back at it and patted it's side and went over to another dragon. At the corner of his eye, he found another dragon. "Oh and this,", he started with a sad tone, as he crouched down to a purple dragon with it's fangs pointed upward. It's eyes were as white as the clouds. "This poor Hubblegrump was blinded by a tree snare.", he said as he put his hand on it's nose gently and his other hand under it's chin. The dragon bobbed it's head up and down a bit as it purred into the touch. "And then left to die alone.", he continued as it snuggled up to him and Hiccup gave it a hug while it changed the color of it's scales to a yellow color. "And scared.", he finished. He brushed the top of the dragons head gently as he padded towards Astrid again.

"So you rescue them?", she asked amazed as her blue eyes widened at the dragons that he showed. He nodded with a sad look in his eyes. He started to walk away a bit and Astrid followed him. She guess that he was going to show her more of the dragons who got hurt in traps. Honestly, she didn't want to know of anymore. It was just too sad.

"But my mom and I aren't the only ones who are taking care of these dragons and helping rescue them.", he said with a smile back on his face. She looked at him confused. Wait… Is there someone else that she doesn't know about? Again?

Hiccup kept walking towards the edge of a cliff next to a waterfall. Astrid gasped in surprise at what she saw.

In front of her was a gigantic dragon. All of it's scales were pure white. Small horns trailed from the top of it's head to the back of its tail. Two giant horns stuck out on both ends of it's mouth as it breathed lightly while resting it's eyes. The tips of its horns were colored in black with a hint of red.

"Every nest has it's Queen, but _this_ is the KING of all dragons! With it's icy breath," he said as he lifted up his hand to gesture around the whole cave, "He made a cavern home for all of us to live safely in.". He pointed his hand at the magnificent dragon,"The Alpha species! Also known as the Bewilderbeast!", he chimed happily. Astrids jaw dropped as it started to move from hearing it's name.

It slowly moved over towards them. The water from down below made ripple noises. It leaned over close enough to where you can see all of it's face.

Hiccup slowly knelt down on one of his legs into a bowing position.

Astrid just stood there in amazement. Her jaw was practically on the floor. The biggest dragon she's ever seen was a Monstrous Nightmare but that doesn't even come close to THIS giant creature! But to hear that it was the King of ALL the dragons was even more so!

The dragons icy blue eyes stared into hers. It opened its mouth a bit and breath out ice cold air. Snow mixed with blonde on Astrids bangs. Hiccup stood back up and chuckled a bit, "He likes ya.", he said as he stared at it as well. "Wow…", she said, speechless yet again.

Hiccup nudged her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him questioningly.

"Hungry?", he asked with a smile. "Mmm… Ya… I could eat.", she shrugged, still trying to catch her words. Hiccup made a smirk, "Good. It's feeding time!".

~.~.~

A black Night Fury and a blue Nadder were flying side by side. They flew out of the ice hold and flew not too far from it. Ice glaciers was seen a bit aways as the dragons flapped their wings a bit.

Astrid turned her head around and saw what looked like all the dragons from the cave were following them. She turned her head back around to look at Hiccup. "Hey! I thought you said we were going to eat!", she called to him over the chorus of flapping. "Oh we are!", he called back as he put his hand up in a 'stop' motion. Stormfly and Toothless both stopped. Stormfly tilted her head at Toothless. Toothless black pupils went wide in a puppy dog face type as he looked down at the oceaned water. Stormfly looked down as well as Astrid. Blue and yellows eyes widened in surprise as the white Bewilderbeast jumped up from the water. Trillions of small fish were inside his mouth as he slowly went back into the water. His mouth formed into a small 'o' shape as it spit out all of the fish high above all the dragons.

Astrids jaw dropped once again in surprise as she looked around wildly at the falling fish and zooming of dragons, trying to get as much fish as they can. Hiccup was laughing so hard at her expression, he had to have his arm hold his stomach and the other rest on Toothless head so he doesn't fall off of his dragon. Stormfly looked around wildly in delight as well. She looked up at Astrid and then over at Hiccup. Hiccup saw her movement and looked at her. He nodded at the girl dragon. Stormfly squaked in delight as she dived downward and zoomed to catch all the fish in her mouth. Toothless made a loud cooing noise and dived down as well to catch fish.

Both dragons had their mouths full of fish when they finally met back with each other. Astrids blue eyes sparkled with happiness with seeing all of this as she looked over at Hiccup. He smirked back at her.

~.~.~

The herd went over to the edge of a rocky cliff.

Toothless jumped off the edge, followed closely by Stormfly. "Woo Hoo!", Astrid shouted. Hiccup just laughed as he felt the wind flowing up. Toothless's and Stormfly's wings were spread out as the wind traveled upward to levitate them in the air. The other dragons on the cliff also joined them.

Astrid was too busy hanging on to Stormflys yellow horns on her head as her own body was flying straight across as if she was laying down. Hiccup started to stand on Toothless. Toothless green eyes looked over to Stormfly's as if he was smirking. Hiccups green eyes looked at Astrids shocked ones. He smiled as he started to walk over on Toothless's left wing.

He quickly walked over onto another Nadders back with his hands upwards like his body is making a 't'.

He swiftly went across that dragons wings and jumped down anto another dragons. He quickly made his way over onto Stormflys wings. Stormfly tilted her head at him with bright yellow eyes. Hiccup stalked around Astrid as he made a quick peck on her cheek. Astrids eyes went wide for a second at his action and raised an eyebrow at him playfully. Hiccup chuckled as he walked across the end of Stormflys wing.

Then he grabbed onto a horn of a brown bumpy dragon that glided upwards a bit with Hiccup holding onto him. Hiccup looked at Astrid as he hung onto the dragon. Once the dragon was over another dragon, Hiccup quickly let go and landed safely onto that other dragon. Then he walked across that dragon to the end of it's wing. Once he got to the edge of its wing, he fell off. Astrid gasped as she looked down quickly.

She sighed in relief as Toothless flew upward with Hiccup on his back. Toothless looked over at Astrid and stuck out his tongue playfully. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

Toothless and Stormfly flew upwards to get away from the wind and flew next to each other.

Hiccup sighed, "-sigh- When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold, I just feel free!", he said as he looked at her with green eyes shining happily. Astrid smiled back at him. Then Hiccup spread out his arms as if he was spreading out wings, "This is what it is to be a dragon Astrid!", he chimed loudly but happily. She looked at him with a smile.

Hiccup looked at her and then looked behind him to see the other dragons starting to follow them again. He turned back around to look at her again. "We better be getting back.", he said. Astrid nodded as she looked behind her as well.

Both their dragons flapped their wings a few times as they took off in a race back to the ice hold. Both teens laughing and cheering away with the flock of dragons following closely behind them.

~.~.~

The two teens had safely made it back to the ice hold. The other dragons went back to the main room in the caves. They both got off their dragons once they got into Hiccups room again. Stormfly squaked as she started to chase Toothless in a game of tag. Toothless arched his back playfully as is tail wiggled a bit and took off jumping. Both teens giggled and shook their heads at their dragons.

Astrid and Hiccup walked over to his desk. Astrid put her hand on the edge of the desk as she glided it across the desk as she walked to the end of it, close to the wall. "You seem really happy here.", she mumbled with a smile as she looked over at Hiccup. He smiled back at her, "Ya.", he said. "Don't you miss Berk?", she asked him while she tilted her head a bit. Hiccup was silent for a moment as he thought. Then he started to nod, "Mmm… Ya… In a way I mean. Like all the familiar faces and you guys.", he said. "But here…", he started as he looked around his room and at the two dragons playing, "Here I feel more at home then I ever did back on Berk. I mean, the only person I actually had was Gobber. But now I have my mom.", he said.

Astrid slowly looked down a bit sad. Hiccup saw this and slowly walked up to her. He slowly grabbed her hand and held it in his. She looked up as her blue eyes looked into his green ones. "But now I have you and the others.", he said. Astrid made a small smile. She was frozen in his gaze as he started to lean closer to her face. She closed her eyes as their lips met. They both stayed still at the soft contact they were giving each other.

The dragons stopped for a moment as they both looked at their riders. Then Toothless looked at Stormfly and started to chase her around. Stormfly squaked and badded her tail at him playfully. Toothless shook his head and continued the chase.

For what seemed like an eternity, Hiccup finally pulled away from Astrid as he looked back into her blue eyes. Astrid blinked a few times as a blush came across her face. Hiccup started to cough nervously as Astrid quickly moved her bangs out of her eyes. She cleared her throat, "-cough- Well… Um… I-I better get going…", she said as her eyes darted back and forth at Hiccup and back at the ground. "Y-ya…", Hiccup mumbled. Astrid looked at him one more time and whistled to Stormfly.

Her dragon perked her head up at the sound. She trotted over to her rider. Astrid jumped on her and flew out of the room.

Hiccup smiled at Astrids retreating form.

Toothless made his way over to his best friend. His head matching the same level as Hiccups. He, too, looking back at the girls and then looked at his friend with big eyes. Hiccup noticed this and looked at Toothless, "W-what are you looking at?", he said in an annoyed playful tone. Toothless made a purring noise as they both looked at the same direction again.

A/N: OMG I GOT THIS DONE! It only took me one day! ONE DAY! I hoped you guys liked this! If some of you noticed that in the movie, it was Valka and Hiccup that did all of this, but I changed it up and had it be a Hicstrid thing! I wonder what some of your reviews will be! :DD


	19. Eret, Son of Eret

Chapter 19

Eret, Son of Eret

A/N: Hey guys! For updates I'm going to try and update in a week at the most. But it's going to be a bit busy for me this year since I'm a Senior. So I'm glad that you all have been patient with me! But also I will not quit this story for anything!

The blush was still there across the blonde girls face. Her mind wont get off of the boy with brown hair and green eyes. She made a small smile as her dragon flew her back to Berk.

As they flew across the water, the Island was just in their sight. Stormfly's head tilted upward to look at her rider with big yellow pleading eyes. Astrid made a sad smile at her and rubbed the side of her dragons cheek, "I know Stormfly. I don't like it as much as you do. I'm sorry…", she mumbled to her friend. The blue scaled dragon made a sort of sad cooing noise as she moved her head back to look straight ahead. Astrid had to suppress a sigh when they got near the Island.

Astrids blue eyes narrowed when she looked down below. "What's that?", she asked.

Down below on the Island next to the shore, was a ship. There were a few holes on the sails and some of the masts were burnt off (A/N: I am rlly bad at giving detail on a viking ship. So if anyone has any info on tht lemme know plz!). Astrid tilted her head as she didn't see a symbol on the sails. "Come on Stormfly!", she said as she patted the side of her dragons head.

They quickly flew down to the Dragon Arena and Astrid sadly locked up her dragon. Stormfly tilted her head every so often with her golden eyes sad as she looked at her friend. Astrid gave her a small smile as the gate finally closed between them. Astrid quickly ran out of the place as she made her way back into the village.

~.~.~

"'Bout time ya got here!", said Snotlout as he crossed his arms on his chest with an annoyed look. Astrid rolled her eyes as she got to the group of teens that were grouped behind a house. "Where were you?", asked Fishlegs as he looked at her worriedly with his brown eyes. "With Hiccup.", she simply said, hoping to the Gods that her blush was gone. "Whats going on here?", she asked as she tilted her head toward where the ship was. "Some guys washed up here from being blasted by dragons!", said Tuffnut. Astrid looked at the twins and noticed that Ruffnuts head was twirling around like she was in a deep daydream. "Whats up with her?", asked Astrid as she tilted her head at her. "She saw the guy that was on the ship. And then she went all dreamy eyes on him.", Tuffnut said as if he was disgusted. "Eret Son of Eret is the man of my dreams! My everything!", she chimed dreamly.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

Astrid looked at them, "So then whats going on?", she asked again. "Stoick and the others are helping them get repaired so they can be on their way.", said Snotlout. "Let's see if they need help.", she said as she started to walk off. The others followed her. Tuffnut had to punch his sisters arm to 'wake' her. Ruffnut glared daggers at him but followed.

~.~.~

Once the group made their way over to the docks, they saw the chief and a man talking.

"Again, Stoick, I thank you for your help.", said a man with short black hair and brown eyes. There were four blue lines on his chin as he made a smile. He wore a tan fuzzy shirt with a type of necklace around his neck and two daggers rested on his side. Stoick put his hands on his belt to rest as he looked at the boy, "Not at all, Eret. If you need anything just let us know.", he said. The boy called Eret clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "Yes well thank you!", he said as he put his hands on his side again.

The boy looked back and forth at the sides. Then he leaned a bit close to the leader of Berk. "I actually have a question for you Stoick.", he whispered. Stoick raised a brown fuzzy eyebrow. The boy continued, "I heard that Berk has captured _The_ DRAGON RIDER.", he said with a questioning smirk. Stoick had both of his eyebrows up at this, "And how did you hear that?", he asked. "A little bird.", Eret simply said as he made a gesture with his hand and his other arm rested on his stomach and that arm rested on top of that. Stoick narrowed his eyes at him. "And I presume that you killed him?", Eret asked with a smirk and looked at Stoick questioningly. "He got away during a dragon raid.", Stoick said calmly. Eret raised his eyebrows as if he was in shock. He put one of his on his chest, "-gasp- The mighty Island of Berk let that demon _go_?! Now _that_ is surprising!", he exaggerated with a little chuckle at the end. Stoick narrowed his eyes once again as if he was glaring at the boy.

"Actually, I think a _little bird_ told me that the Dragon Rider destroyed your ship here. And I'm sure that others are very interested to hear your story.", Stoick smirked. Eret narrowed his eyes back at the man. Eret chuckled and shook his head a bit. "Oh Stoick, you still cease to amaze me!". Both men chuckled for a bit as they turned around and headed towards the Great Hall.

The kids quickly looked at each other and then at the damaged ship and then back at each other. "Hiccup did that?!", Snotlout whispered to them.

The kids decided to go to the Great Hall and hear about this story that Eret had to tell.

~.~.~

"It was just another day out at seas and capturing dragons.", the man started. In the middle of the room he sat at the table. Many vikings surrounded him to hear his tale. The little kids were in the front with their hands on the table to try and get as close as they could to hear the story. The teens made their way over to the table to listen as well. Once they got there, Astrid tilted her head back to move her bangs out of her eyes and rested her hand on her hip. Snotlout crossed his arms over his chest as he stood next to her. Fishlegs walked up next to him as his brown eyes went wide as he listened. The twins made their way over to Astrid. "Bleh!", said Tuffnut as he stuck out his tongue at his sister who was staring at Eret with dreamy eyes and blinking every so often.

"We had finally caught a dragon!", Eret continued. "It was a green scaled Deadly Nadder! Simple dragon really.", he said with a proud smirk. Astrid had to force herself not to snort. "It was caught in our net as we tried to drag it into our ship.", he said as he looked at everyone. "Then. Out in the distance.", he said as he moved his arms and looked at the kids, "There was this 'vrooming' noise heading straight toward us!". A couple of the kids gasped. "Can any of you guess what made that noise?", he asked the kids as he looked at them. "The Night Fury!", the kids shouted in unison with delight. Eret nodded, "Yes!". Two of the kids high fived while the others jumped with excitement.

"It flew right over us with lightning speed! Making our ship rock a little bit.", he said as he made a stance like he was balancing himself. "We knew we were in trouble so we had to hurry and drag the dragon into our ship quickly. Before we got to, the black dragon came back and circled us slowly like a crow hunting it's prey. And on the back of that Night Fury was…", he said as he put a little pause while he looked at the kids. All the kids eyes were wide. "The DRAGON RIDER!", he finished as he waved his hands excitedly.

The kids gasped. "The boy was as black as night! And thats not even the weird part! The weird part was that he himself looked liked a dragon! His big green eyes glared into my soul as his ears flapped in the wind. He reached to his side,", he said as he put a hand over his side, "and grabbed a metal stick! He pointed it at me as a sword magically appeared out of it. Then it caught on fire like a Monstrous Nightmare!", he said. The kids made 'ooooing' noises. "He jumped off of his dragon and made a flip onto my boat. He ran towards me. But I was ready for him. I got out my sword,", he said as he made an impression like he had a sword in his hand, "We were in a sword fight with each other! Sure the kid looked small and scrawny. Not really viking material. But you can't judge a book by it's cover! The boys got skills I'll give him that! With the fire on his sword let him have the advantage! A few of my men went at him as well. The boy managed to dodge each swing they gave him. He would either duck or do flips! But don't forget about the Night Fury! He was busy blasting purple flame at our ship! But each dragon has it's limits. It only took him 6 shots until he stopped firing. But that didn't stop the boy! Instead, the Dragon Rider went over to the Deadly Nadder and used his sword to cut the rope so the dragon can go free. Then the Dragon Rider made a typing roaring sound that brought the Night Fury over to him. I tried to grab the boy but he was too quick for me. He jumped off the ship and flew away into the night with the Deadly Nadder close behind him. And now I'm here!", he said with a smirk. Proud of how he told his story.

The teens couldn't help but have their jaws drop while the others clapped in delight. Astrid tilted her head and whispered to herself among the cheering, "I wonder if he's the dragon trapper?". Snotlout looked over at her when he heard her and narrowed his eyes at her questioningly.

"Eret!", a man called. Eret looked at the man and narrowed his brown eyes slightly. He put a hand up at the crowd, "I'll be a moment.", he said to them. The other vikings and kids started to talk amongst each other about the Dragon Rider. Even though he only saves the dragons, he is still very popular.

Eret walked over to the man as they walked to a corner of the room.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and looked at Snotlout. Snotlout knew what she meant and nodded. They both looked at the others. "-dramatic sigh- He's sooo amazing! He's such an amazing storyteller!", said Ruffnut as she fluttered her eyes. "Bleg! Your grossing me out sis!" Tuffnut said as he put his hands close his chest and backed away from her as he shivered dramatically. Fishlegs sighed as he shook his head. Astrid and Snotlout decided to let them be as they walked over towards Eret.

When they got close to him, they hid behind a big pole that was big enough for both of them to hide behind.

Erets brown eyes were concentrated on the man to see them. He crossed his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow. "Well?", he asked. The man scratched the back of his head nervously, "W-well sir um… T-the ship wont be repaired for another week….", he mumbled with a weak smile as he looked down. Not making eye contacted. "What!?", Eret whispered loudly. "We haven't caught a single dragon yet and your telling me that we are going to be late because of a stupid boy and his dragon that destroyed our ship!?", he demanded. The man bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Drago Bludvist expects us to be back with dragons in a WEEK! He's the one that wants all of these dragons for his damn Dragon Army!", Eret spat at the man.

Astrid and Snotlout gasps quietly as they look at each other and then back at the two men.

"If we don't return back there and SOON he will kill us and feed us to the dragons! It's bad enough that we had to deal with that blasted Dragon Rider!", Eret growled.

Snotlout and Astrid decided that they heard enough and quickly ran back to the group. They grabbed the twins and Fishlegs and made their way over to the edge of the village.

Snotlouts black eyes scanned behind them to make sure that no one followed them.

"Guys we have to tell you something.", he finally said. He narrowed his eyes at Ruffnut who is swaying side to side in a daydream with a large grin on her face. "Can someone snap her out of it?!", he asked as he gestured his arm at her. "With pleasure!", said Tuffnut with a smirk. He raised his fist as he smacked the side of his sisters head. "Ow! What the hell Tuff?!", she sneered at him. "They made me!", Tuffnut said as he pointed his arms at Snotlout. Fishlegs smacked his forehead (facepalm).

Astrid just glared at them and quickly shook her head. "Guys! Eret is working for someone who is taking dragons!", she said quickly but seriously. Fishlegs and the twins just looked at her. "So? Berk has been taking and killing dragons for years!", said Tuffnut. "Ya. What's so special about that?", said Ruffnut. Snotlout and Astrid both put their hands on their hips. "The other man is building a Dragon Army.", Snotlout simply said while he flicked his head with a bored look. Fishlegs and the twins gasped. "W-we should warn Hiccup!", said Fishlegs franticly.

"Tell who what now?", said a voice from behind them.

The teens flinch and gasped. They all turned around.

Behind them was a big man with a blonde mustache that went down both sides of his mouth. His blue eyes glared at them questioningly.

"Gobber!", they all said in a shocked voice.

A/N: ooooooo I wonder what's going to happen! Will the teens tell Gobber what's going on or no? Guess you'll have to find out on the next chapter! -smirks-


	20. Going Back

Chapter 20

Going Back

A/N: Chapter 20 is finally up! Woo Hoo! I am so sorry you guys! I had a total writers block! I also had to rewrite this chapter 2 times! And I had to reread it to make corrections! This chapter is pretty long. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Lemme know what you think! :3

There was an awkward aroma in the air.

Gobbers icy blue eyes stared questioningly at the 5 kids.

The 5 kids just stood where they were with their eyes wide as owls. Fishlegs started to get uneasy and squirmed around in his spot. The twins didn't have an expression on their face. They were used to something like this, so they just go with the flow. Astrid and Snotlout looked at each other with their eyes and looked back at Gobber. They thought about running for their lives, but then again that would just make things worse. They pretty much just stood as still as possible and held their breath. Gobber raised an eyebrow as he stared at every kid in the eye.

"What's going on here?", he asked casually.

"Nothen. Just bored…", said Snotlout as he made his best bored look as he swayed a littled. Gobber looked over at Astrid. She blinked. Then she faked yawned and stretched, "W-well I'm pretty tired. I think I'm just gonna-". "Oh no ye don't!", said Gobber as he raised his peg arm at her. A wooden mug was on it as he pointed at her. "I know someone who used to play that lil trick with me ALL the time!", he said as he narrowed his blue eyes. All the kids looked at him. "Who?", Fishlegs asked. Gobbers eyes widened a bit. Then he used his other hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Er… Um… Never mind. The point is! Is that I'm going to be keeping a sharp eye on you lot! You all havn't been in ye beds for the past couple of nights! And I'm gonna make sure ye get there!", said Gobber as he glared at them a bit threateningly. Then he started to walk away.

The kids made sure he was far away enough to start talking.

The kids made a small circle and crouched down just a bit. "Great! Now we're on watch!", said Snotlout in an annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes. "At least we didn't have to explain anything! Then we would have been in even more trouble!", said Fishlegs as his worried brown eyes looked at everyone. "How are we supposed to go see Hiccup without Gobber or some other viking keeping an eye on us? We HAVE to warn him!", said Astrid, getting really annoyed.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!", said Tuffnut as he raised his hand. Everyone looked at him. "Ruffnut and I can blow stuff up as you guys go and see him!", he said as he and his sister high fived each other. Everyone rolled their eyes. "That would just make things worse!", said Fishlegs. "We have to see Hiccup no matter what!", said Astrid. She looked down a little bit as she thought for a moment. She looked back up at them, "We are going tonight! No matter what!", she declared.

~.~.~

The sun had finally set below the ground. The sky started to turn black as a few stars peeked through. Some of the villagers started to tuck in as well.

The kids followed Gobbers orders and went into their beds and acted like they were falling asleep. They knew that Gobber would check up on them in around an hour.

After about 2 hours they grabbed a piece of glass and gave each other the signal.

~.~.~

"Are you sure we should be doing this? What if Gobber catches us when we get back?", shouted Fishlegs over the wind. His Gronkle was flapping its wings furiously as they were flying next to Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare. "What's the matter Fishlegs? Ya scared?", teased Snotlout with a smug look on his face. Fishlegs narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance. Hookfang just looked forward with a bored look as he flapped his wings a bit like he was ignoring them. "Do we even remember how to get back to him?", Fishlegs asked as he looked at everyone. "Last time we let our dragons lead us. But I remember the way there now. So just follow me!", said Astrid as she and Stormfly flew a bit faster. The other followed her.

~.~.~

It didn't take them as long last time to get their. After all, they just went over the pillars that were in the water. The twins were flying upside down for Gods know why. Barf and Belch didn't seem to mind since they aren't doing anything to stop it. Hookfang was flying right next to Stormfly as they practically raced to the ice hold. Meatlug did her best to follow closely behind them.

Once they got up to the ice hold, they followed Astrid threw a hole that led inside. All the dragons except Meatlug had to tuck in their wings and spin around a few times. They entered an empty cave. "Wait. I thought we were going to see Hiccup. This is an empty cave!", Tuffnut said as he got off his dragon and gestured his arms at the opened space. Everyone ignored him as Ruffnut punched his arm. "Ow!", he said and tried to hit her back.

Everyone followed Astrid as she led them into Hiccups room.

"Great! He's not even here!", complained Snotlout as he crossed his arms. "He's usually late.", stated Astrid as she went over to his bed in the other corner and sat on it. Fishlegs went over to his desk and looked at the papers that were piled up. The twins started their own cat fight. Snotlout snorted and walked over to a black solid rock. He crouched down to sit on it. He sat for a moment when everyone smelled smoke. The twins stopped fighting and sniffed the air. When they found the source, they looked at Snotlout. "Dude. Your butts on fire!", Tuffnut said as he and his sister both snickered. Snotlout raised an eyebrow at them. Then he started to smell smoke. His black eyes widened. He screamed as he jumped off the rock and ran around the room. Astrid found a pail of water against the wall of the room and threw the water on him. Snotlout sighed in relief as he had a contented look on his face.

"And _that_ would be Toothless's bed.", said a voice from behind them.

They all turned their heads to see a boy wearing all black walk in with a dragon next to him.

"Hiccup!", the kids shouted. The boy smiled and walked into the middle of his room. The black dragon padded over to Snotlout and sniffed him. Toothless made a cooing noise. "Bout time!", said Snotlout. Hiccup rolled his green eyes as he held his helmet in his hands. "I was stopping a ship from capturing a dragon.", he said. "We know. We heard the best story from Eret, Son of Eret.", Ruffnut sighed dreamily. Tuffnut groaned in annoyance. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of Eret.", Astrid started as she got up and walked over to Hiccup. Toothless padded happily over to her and nudged her side. Astrid smiled as she patted the top of his head. Then she looked at Hiccup with a serious look. "Apparently, Eret is working for someone. Someone who wants all of the dragons.", she said. "Ya to make some Dragon Army.", Snotlout said. "I think the guys name was Dragon Boldface something or other.", he said as he shrugged.

Hiccups green eyes went wide at the name. Toothless heard the name and made a low growl as he looked at his rider.

"Drago Bludvist.", Hiccup corrected in almost a growl.

Everyone looked at him, "So you know the guy?", Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded. "He's been trying to get my mom and I for a few years now. He's trying to control all of the dragons and claim everything in sight as his own. He is not someone you want to mess with…", Hiccup mumbled. "So he is a really bad guy? Or just a guy that if you meet him he'll kill you type of guy?", asked Tuffnut. Hiccup looked at him seriously, "Both.". Everyones eyes went wide. "Mom and Toothless and I havn't seen him in person yet. He's hiding somewhere to get prepared. We don't know how many more dragons he needs. But whenever they capture them, we will be ready to rescue them!", Hiccup declared.

"Have you tried finding him?", Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head no. "He never shows himself. He only has his men, like that Eret guy, to trap his dragons for him.", he narrowed his eyes as he got deep into thought.

The others looked at him as they waited for him to say something next.

Toothless padded up to his rider and narrowed his eyes and made a growling noise at Hiccup. It was almost like a warning growl. Hiccup looked at Toothless, "I know Toothless. It could be dangerous. But I have too!", he said. Toothless just shook his head as he knew that there was no way he was going to change Hiccups mind. Hiccup was just too stubborn.

"What are you going to do?", Astrid asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Hiccup looked at all of them. "I'm going to go to back to Berk with you guys and try to follow Eret to get to Drago.", he said with determination in his eyes.

Everyone just gaped at him like he was crazy. "Hiccup, you do realise that your the Dragon Rider. The person that every viking on earth wants to catch! If they see you they could kill you!", said Snotlout as he bared his teeth in annoyance. Hiccup nodded, "I know.", he said as he walked over to his wooden bed. He crouched down and grabbed a wooden box underneath the bed.

He opened it and took some clothes out and a black hooded cape. "I'll just wear these for a disguise.", he said. Everyone looked at the clothes. "Those are…", mumbled Snotlout. Hiccup nodded, "Now um… Could you guys wait outside so I can change?", he said with an embarrassed smile.

~.~.~

In the Dragon Arena the kids locked up the dragons. The black hooded figure made a sad frown with the rest of the kids. You could hear a couple of squaks before the gate finally closed. Hiccup clenched his fists around the collar of the cape. "I can't believe you do this every night…", Hiccup mumbled mostly to himself. The others just shook their heads sadly.

Astrid turned her head to Hiccup, "Gobber thinks that we're all in bed. So where are you going to hide?", she asked. Hiccup shrugged, "It's almost morning. So I'll be good.", he said. Everyone nodded and walked out.

~.~.~

After for what seemed like forever, the sun finally raised near the top of the sky. Which helped to make shadows amongst the houses and other objects in the village. The sheep around the village knew that the stranger was there but didn't even bother as they didn't care. The shadow boy stayed by the biggest house on Berk.

He sat in the grass with his knees up to his chest. His hands were wrapped around his legs in a tight ball to keep warm. It can get cold at night at Berk. He's too used to sleeping in his warm cave with Toothless warming him up.

Then he heard the door to the house open. The shadow boy quickly stood up and made his whole body go against the side of the house. He closed his mouth so no one could hear him breathe.

A big man walked out of the house. He had ginger brown hair that was tied back. His beard went toward the end of his stomach tied at the ends. His big brown bear fur draped over his back in a cape. The man looked around his village to see what chores are meant to be done for the day.

Hiccup was still on the side of the house. He moved just a little bit to get a better look at the man. If you could see, his green eyes would be full of sadness. There was a clear frown on his face. Hiccup hasn't seen this man in 10 years. He's still not sure how Stoick the Vast is his father. Hiccup doesn't even look like him.

The man started to go down the steps. Hiccup was going to follow when a stick broke under his foot. He gasped and quickly went against the house again. Stoick quickly looked around when he heard the noise. His sharp green eyes scanned his house from top to bottom. He grunted and kept on walking. After he was a few feet away, Hiccup did a deep sigh. He grabbed the sides of his hood and brought his hood over his head more. Then he started to walk towards the side of the houses like he was sneaking.

After he passed a few houses, he could see a girl with a red spiked skirt with blonde hair as she got out. She rubbed her left eye and yawned as she stumbled a bit out of her house. Not too long, Snotlout and Fishlegs made their way out of their houses.

Hiccup cuffed his hands around his mouth in a circle. Then he made a type of cooing bird noise. The kids seemed to noticed as they looked in his direction. The three had to squint to see the shadow figure. They smiled at the signal and went about their day like nothing happened. Hiccup curved his mouth into a lopsided smile as he hid back in the shadows.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a man walked out of a small house. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Four blue lines were on his chin. He wore a fuzzy light brown short sleeve shirt. He stretched his arms as he walked down the steps. Eret made his way over the Great Hall.

Hiccup finally found his target.

But then he heard some clunking noise on his far left.

He turned his head around as he saw a workshop. A fire was going inside. Hiccup frowned as he remembered that place. He shook his head and walked over to the Great Hall. He knew this village all too well. It was like he was here yesterday.

He just kept of walking like a normal person. His black cloak waving in the back a bit.

Once he got in the doors, he stayed in the shadows. Torches were lit in the room all over the place. Tables were sprawled across the room as some vikings were already in there stuffing their gobs.

He looked around and saw the 3 teens sitting in a table near the corner of the room. He made his way over there.

Astrid made a small smile when she saw the cloaked figure. Snotlout and Fishlegs turned around to see him. Hiccup made his way around the table to sit by Astrid. She put a plate in front of him. There was a couple loaves of bread and then a glass of water. He grabbed a piece of bread and took small bites of it.

After he swallowed, the kids saw the twins come up to the table. They sat down with their plates. "Hey! Who's that?", Tuffnut asked a bit loudly. Thankfully no one seemed to have heard him. "It's Hiccup you idiot!", Astrid whispered angrily to him. The twins made their mouths into an oval shaped, "Ohhhhh.", they said. Hiccup had to force himself not to do a face palm.

"Aye! You kids!", a man shouted. Everyone flinched.

A big man with a vest on waddled over with his peg leg making a clanking noise as he made his way over to the group. His blue eyes bright and watchful. Snotlout took a bite in his chicken leg. The twins chugged down their yak milk. Hiccup just continued eating his bread in tiny bites. Astrid could tell that he was nervous. She didn't blame him. Gobber pretty much raised him like his own.

At that, Gobber raised part of his brow as he looked at the boy wearing the black cloak. You could just barely see a hint of green clothing behind the cloak. And you could barely see some freckles on his cheeks. Gobber blinked, "Who's the lad?", he asked as he pointed his peg arm at the boy. There was a mug attached to his arm as he took a drink out of it. Hiccup took a sip of his water. Gobber could see his green sleeve went halfway on his small hands. "Uhh…", Snotlout stuttered. "He's Garth!", he said with a nervous smile. 'Garth' started to cough after he took a drink of his water. He made a fist and put it over his mouth as he coughed into it. Then he whipped his mouth with his sleeve and stared at Snotlout and then at Gobber. He made a small nod to try and convince him. "Huh.", said Gobber as he tried to look at the boy more closely. "Traveler?", Gobber tilted his head in question. The boy nodded. "Not a talker are ya?", he asked. The boy shook his head no. Gobber hummed a bit as he groomed his mustache with his other hand. "Well, I'll let Stoick know ye here so he doesn't think otherwise.", he said with a smile. The boy made a small smile as an answer. Gobbers eyes widened a bit. But then turned around to go over to his best friend who's in the middle of the room.

After Gobber was far enough away, everyone sighed in relief.

"Garth?! Really!?", Hiccup whispered. "What? I was under pressure!", whispered Snotlout as he balled up his hands into fists and slammed them onto the table a bit. The twins started to chuckle, "Heh heh heh", Tuffnut chuckled. "Garth.", Ruffnut smirked. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Stoick, for letting me stay here and rebuild my ship!", said a man. Everyone moved their eyes over to Eret. He was talking with Stoick over by the fireplace. "Not a problem Eret. Just hope your boss wont mind.", said Stoick as he put his hands on his belt. "Does Stoick know about Drago?", Astrid whispered. Everyone moved their eyes over to Hiccup. He casually got up and walked over towards the two men. Eret chuckled nervously, "Ya I hope he doesn't mind.", he said. "Oof!", Eret and Hiccup both said. Hiccup walked into Eret 'on accident'. Eret raised an eyebrow at the cloaked boy. "S-sorry…", the boy mumbled. Then he quickly ran back over to the table. "Well, my men and I will be off then!", Eret said as he turned back to Stoick like nothing happened. Then he started to walk out of the Great Hall. Stoick turned around to go over to Gobber.

The kids moved their eyes back over to Hiccup. "What was that about?", Astrid asked. She wasn't sure if Hiccup was being stupid or crazy. Or even both.

Then they saw Hiccup move his hand out from under his cloak. He held a piece of paper that was rolled up. A smirk was placed on the boys face, "Now I know where to find Drago.", he whispered as quietly as he could. Everyones eyes widened in surprise.

Snotlout crossed his arms, "Your just full of surprises aren't ya?", he asked in a sarcastic annoyed tone. Hiccup made a small laugh and smiled.

Everyone flinched when they heard a loud 'vrooming' noise and a loud screech.

"NIGHT FURY!", someone yelled at the top of their lungs.

Hiccups eyes almost popped out of his head. All of the vikings ran outside. The kids were very close behind them.

Outside, you could see a black dragon has whipped a couple vikings away with his tail. He used his plasma blast two times at two groups that were forming around him. His big green eyes narrowed into slits threateningly with his ears pinned down.

The 6 kids couldn't make it to the front of the group with all the big vikings blocking their way.

A few vikings has managed to tackle the dragon to the ground. The dragon roared a couple times as it thrashed its legs and whipped it's tail. Nothing made the vikings stop. "Get some rope!", one shouted.

Someone came back with some restraints. Someone managed to put a muzzle on the dragons mouth. The dragon started to thrash his head. Someone put a circular wood on it's neck and put it on a crate with wheels.

The kids were dumbstruck. How did Toothless get caught? Why was he here in the first place? Why isn't Hiccup doing anything?

At that, everyone looked at the cloaked boy. The boy had his hand gripped tightly around the collar of his coat. He was shaking pretty bad.

Stoick the Vast made his way over to the Night Fury. He narrowed his green eyes at the dragon. Eret was right next to the dragon. He, too, narrowed his eyes and drew out his sword. "This is the Dragon Rider's dragon! That means the boy is here in this village!", Eret shouted as he looked at everyone. "Someone here is the Dragon Rider!", he growled. Stoick looked at him like he was crazy. Then he looked all over his villagers. Everyones eyes were wide and looked around and whispered to everyone. Hiccup clenched his fists tighter to were his knuckles turned white.

The dragon kept thrashing it's head as it tried to get loose. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked around at all the people. He looked at the cloaked boy. He made a whining sound.

Eret noticed this action and looked toward where the dragons eyes were looking.

After he blinked the boy was gone.

The boy in the cloak started to run towards Eret. His cloak flying behind him. In his right hand was his Inferno. He clicked a button and a sword came out on fire. Then he jumped up and swung the flaming sword at the man. Erets eyes went wide in surprise at the boys speed. He swung his own sword up to block the attack. The boy tried to push the man back to lose his balance. Eret could feel the flame from his hand. If he held this longer, his sword could melt or break. So he jumped away as the boy landed on his feet.

Eret noticed the boy turned around towards the dragon. The dragons ears perked up as the boy thrashed his flame sword at the restraints. Once enough was cut off, the dragon spread it's wings to get more loose. The dragon jumped up to get off of the cart. The boy stepped back to give the dragon space.

Eret saw this opportunity and grabbed the boys cloak. The boy gasped and tried to run. But he was too late. Eret pulled on the cloak. The black cloak ripped off the boy as the boy fell. The dragon saw this and roared and ran to the boy. "No Toothless!", the boy shouted as he flung his arm at the dragon. The dragon stopped with his eyes wide. "Go! Get away!", the boy shouted again. The dragon whimpered as he took off into the sky, leaving the boy behind.

The boy heard footsteps as he quickly jumped up. He tried to reach for his metal stick. But someone jumped on him. "Gah!", he shouted as he got slammed to the ground, hard. His hands clenched the grass as a big man had him pinned down. "I got the boy!", the man shouted. Hiccup kept his head down in fear of looking up. All you could see was his short brown hair. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with brown legging and light brown boots. His green eyes were wide with fear.

Stoick the Vast stepped up in front of the boys head. The boy gasped in fear. Stoick looked down and glared at the boy. "Tie him up and throw him in the cell.", he ordered.

Hiccup closed his eyes.

The Gods hate him so.

~.~.~

At the ice hold, Valka and Cloudjumper came back from feeding the dragons. They headed over to Hiccups room.

"Hiccup?", Valka called when she and her dragon walked in. Cloudjumper tilted his head as his yellow eyes looked around. He made a cooing noise at his rider. Valka narrowed her green eyes when she saw a wooden box on her sons bed. She walked up to it. Confusion was written all over her face when she looked in it.

She thought for a moment when she heard a 'vrooming' noise.

A black dragon came flying into the room. He was panting fast as he looked exhausted. "Toothless?", Valka asked. Toothless lifted his head up at his name as well as perked his ears. Then he started to screech and roar loudly at her. He jumped up and ran towards the door. He looked at her and back at the door and kept repeating that as he roared. Valka tilted her head at him. There was fear and worry in his big green eyes.

Valka's eyes widened in realisation, "Hiccup…", she mumbled.

A/N: Yes! I FINALLY got this done! I'm so happy! Once again I am sorry at how long this took! I hope that everyone enjoyed this! And lemme know what you think! :3


	21. Who is He?

Chapter 21

Who is He?

A/N: omg sorry for the major wait guys! And I'm even more sorry tht this chapter is gonna be short! But I hope you will enjoy this!

The sun has been slowly crawling back into the ground to be replaced by the blackened sky. Torches were lit to make light in the shadows of the darkening sky. Hints of orange were seeping threw the ground as it descended out of sight. All the creatures on Berk seemed to be silent. Nothing was moving. No wind blowing on the trees. Nor blowing on the wood of the houses to make creepy creaky noises.

Every viking in the village was still up. All still shocked at what had occurred earlier in the evening. Different colored eyes wide as they scanned everyone. Murmuring to each other about the now captured Dragon Rider.

From what everyone had seen, he was only a boy. In his early teens from what they had seen. Everyone had always thought that he would be tall and muscular. But that boy was small and skinny. But they saw that he was fast. Some believed that he could be as fast as the Night Fury. They had the Night Fury in their clutches, but thanks to that boy it got away.

But what was even more confusing was that their 5 teenagers were standing in the front at the Great Hall. All looking very nervous and almost scared like. Gobber and the Chief weren't in the room yet. Everyone guessed that they were discussing with each other.

At that, the two men opened the door and walked towards the front of the group.

The teens all gulped. Even the twins were scared. They have been in trouble before, but nothing like this. Fishlegs was the one shaking the most as he has never gotten in trouble before. Snotlout and Astrid were trying to be as brave as they could and lifted their heads to seem bold. After all, a viking can never be afraid. Once Stoick got in front of the group, he glared at them. They all gulped. Well, I guess there could be times to be scared.

Fishlegs was the only one who flinched as he started to nervously look around. Everyone knew that all Stoick would have to do was give him a death glare and Fishlegs would spill any secret he had. But what surprised them was that Stoick only looked at Snotlout and Astrid. Probably because Snotlout said what his fake name was and Astrid also sat next to the boy at the table earlier.

"You know what I want to hear. You might as well tell me now.", Stoick demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared his sharp green eyes at them. Astrid and Snotlout tried their best to hold their ground as the other three started to hide behind them. Astrid and Snotlout both looked at each other and back up at Stoick.

"W-we can't…", said Snotlout as he looked at his uncle straight in the eyes. "And why is that?", Stoick asked sternly as he looked into his nephew's black eyes. "Because we made a promise.", Stoick looked over at Astrid and raised an eyebrow. "A promise to keep a secret. And we _never_ break our promises.", she said as her blue eyes filled with determination. Snotlout looked at her and then looked back at his uncle with the same determination. Even the other kids had the same eyes. Gobbers eyes widened. He recognized that determination. Stoicks eyes narrowed. He was annoyed.

He snorted in annoyance as he turned around a bit to were his bear cape twirled a bit. He started to pace back and forth as he shook his head a bit. Gobber looked at the kids with worried eyes.

Stoick stopped walking and turned around to face Gobber. Gobber looked at his friend with worried blue eyes. "Gobber. Get the boy.", Stoick ordered. Gobber nodded and walked out of the Great Hall.

~.~.~

In a small hut on the edge of the village sat a couple cells. Berk doesn't really capture any humans. Mostly dragons.

There was a boy in one of the cells.

He wore a green long sleeve shirt with dark brown leggings and light brown boots. His short brown hair covered most of his face as he looked down. He was sat down with his knees up to his chest and one of his arms resting on his knee. If you could see his eyes, they were unreadable.

His head moved up just a bit as he heard clanking on the floor.

After a few more feet, he saw a dark brown boot and a peg leg. His eyes moved over to see Gobber looking right at him. Gobbers blue eyes glowed in the dim light that lit the cell. The boy looked back down. Then Gobber started to open the cell door and walk in as he blocked the entrance. "Come on laddie. Don't want the chief waiten. He's cranky enough as it is.", he ordered. The boy sighed dramatically and reluctantly got up. He made his way over to Gobber. Gobber put wooden hand cuffs on the boys wrists. The boys hands fell to his front, with his head still down. Gobber tried to look at the boys face. Through this whole time, he still didn't get to see who or what the boy looks like.

Gobber sighed as he dragged the boy out of the hut.

~.~.~

Every biking on Berk was whispering loudly to each other. Saying things like, "What's going to happen?", "Why won't the teens say anything?", "Where's the Dragon Rider?".

Then, everyone grew quiet when the big doors opened up. Everyone eyed the two people. Gobber and the boy. Everyone started to whisper again about the boy.

"He's only a kid!"

"He's so small!"

"_That's_ the Dragon Rider?"

"He's just a runt!"

The boy lowered his head more and bit his bottom lip to try and ignore the comments. Gobber saw this and raised part of his brow. He felt a deja vu coming on.

For what had seemed like for ever, they got to the front of the room.

The boy kept his head down as low as he could and forced himself to not look at the kids. The kids didn't look at the boy either as they kept their eyes on their chief. Gobber looked at the boy, then at the kids, and back at the boy, then up at Stoick. Stoick started to walk up to the boy.

The boy gulped.

"Who are ya boy?", Stoick asked in more of a growl. The boy didn't answer. Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Every village, and every viking wants to find you! You are damn lucky that I haven't killed you yet! So you better answer my questions if you know what's good for ya!", he said in a low growl. Everything in the room grew silent. Astrid and Snotlouts eyes widened. Fishlegs hid deeper behind the two. Even the twins flinched at the comment.

A small smile crept on the boys face. Then a barely audible chuckle echoed the room from the boy. Everyone's eyes widened at the boy.

"Heh.. I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet…", the boy mumbled. All the kids eyes widened. Gobbers eyebrow went up. If possible, Stoick narrowed his eyes even more.

His eyes closed as he smiled. "Even Snotlout and the others recognized me. I'm pretty disappointed… I mean, isn't the Chief supposed to know all his people?", he asked.

Again, he chuckled, "Well… I shouldn't really be saying all of this when everyone thinks I'm dead.".

At the last part he said, he slowly raised his head look up at the Chief. His big green eyes glowing in the light. A small smile placed on his face to make his eyes glow even more.

A/N: Mwahahaha! Sorry guys I mostly made this cliffhanger because I can't think of what to put after this… So you guys are just gonna have to wait again! :3 And do you think you guys could give me some ideas on what could happen next? It would be much appreciated.


End file.
